el elegido y las eferas del dragon
by Kachorro
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos tenían la razón? ¿Pero que con el tiempo un pedazo de la profecía del fin del mundo haya perdido un pedazo? Un chico es salvado por cierto porfesor de ben 10 que viaja entre dimensiones para buscar las esferas del dragon que se encuentran en distintas dimenciones. xover con. DBZ,FT,Naruto, D.Gray Man, Soul eater,Saint seiya y Kenichi. cap 6 up
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a este proyecto en el que se usaran varios de los animes mas conocidos los cuales ayudaran a un chico a devolverle la vida a su planeta el cual tenia una profecía de tiempo limite en la vida. Ahora los animes son:

Los personajes de esta historia son respectivos a sus autores.

Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

Akihisa Ikeda (Rosario Vampire)

Akira Toriyama (Dbz)

Atsushi Okhubo (Soul eater)

Katsura Hoshino (D. gray Man)

Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail)

Masami Kurumada (caballeros del zodiaco)

Shun Matsuena (Kenishi el discípulo mas fuerte)

Y como solo usare a Dr. Paradox no es importante poner los autores de esa serie.

Oc: Jaden Kosaka y posiblemente 3 mas.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos tenían la razón? ¿Pero que con el tiempo un pedazo de la profecía del fin del mundo haya perdido un pedazo?

Cap. 1 el viaje del elegido.

Jaden: no… no, no maldición mamá, papá… No los podre ver de nuevo. Decía el chico golpeando el piso, por la impotencia de ver a su raza haber desaparecido quedando solo el en esa habitación con un personaje extraño.

21 de diciembre del 2012. Hace unas cuantas horas.

Bueno esto nos lleva con un chico de 18 años, este chico no es otro que Jaden Kosaka un chico normal, con una familia normal. Asistía a la escuela preparatoria Vanforce en Howlcity donde recibía clases normales con personas normales, todo era totalmente ABURRIDO.

X: Jaden cariño levántate que se te hará tarde. Se escuchaba una voz cálida.

Jaden: hmp. Fue lo único que dijo el joven mientras se enredaba mas en la cobija esa fría mañana de invierno.

Y: Jaden, levántate y no hagas enojar a tu madre… sabes lo temperamental que puede ser. Se escucho una voz gruesa desde la puerta de la habitación la cual no era muy grande.

Dicha habitación tenia poster anime de los mas grandes héroes, son Goku, Naruto, Allen. También otros que decían como la bruja del mes donde se apreciaba a una chica de pelo morado con orejas de gato y ojos ambarios, mientras que en otra había uno que decía las magas del año una peliblanca de ojos azules y piel morena, una hermosa peliroja con ojos achocolatados y una rubia igual con enormes ojos achocolatados las tres con hermosos cuerpos.

Jaden: pero papá, es muy temprano. Dijo el moreno con el pelo desordenado y los ojos cerrados (color de ojos ámbar), de cuerpo tonificado pero no en exceso mostrando una camiseta de color blanca y unos pantalones azules.

Papá: ni modo ya conoces a tu madre. Dijo el hombre robusto que en si tenia un gran parecido con nuestro protagonista… Pelo negro, lentes, bigote y vestía una camisa azul con un pantalón de trabajo color crema.

Jaden: como sea. En ese momento se puso unas pantuflas que parecían garras enormes de lobo y se dirigió a la mesa.

Mamá: buenos días corazón. Dijo la señora regordeta de pelo negro ondulado y ojos verdes, la cual vestía un delantal amarillo, una camisa azul y un pantalón del mismo color.

X: ¿terminaste de Invernar?. Se escucho una voz femenina.

Jaden: cállate y déjame tranquilo tonta. Dijo sentándose frente a su padre en la mesa dispuesto a desayunar

Mama: Sam deja a tu hermano. Ella era Sam una chica castaña de pechos copa C, ojos verdes, bonita figura… en pocas palabras la chica bonita y arrogante de la familia que cree merecer todo por ser bonita.

Sam: inútil. Comenzó la pelea de hermanos para que el chico la siguiera.

Jaden: descerebrada.

Sam: Rarito.

Jaden: mimada.

Sam: Friki.

Jaden: prostituta.

Sam: retráctate. Se levanta de la mesa apuntándole con su dedo índice.

Jaden: tú retrá igual manera golpeado la mesa y mirándose de manera desafiante.

Papá: muy bien ustedes 2, ya basta y Jaden discúlpate por como llamaste a tu hermana, ella es mayor y le debes respeto. Dijo molesto el hombre.

Jaden: lo lamento. Dijo a regañadientes.

Sam se sintió triunfante al ver como su hermano era regañado por su padre.

Jaden: lamento que mi hermana sea una mujerzuela. Dijo levantándose de la mesa para alistarse y tener un día aburrido en su vida.

Sam: maldito idiota me las pagara.

Mamá: ya tranquila y dime como vas con tus calificaciones. Dijo mientras le dejaba un plato con panqueques.

Sam: excelente mami, si miras aquí puedes ver mi boleta del parcial que se acaba de terminar. Dijo mostrando una boleta con calificaciones excelente y no era para menos, Sam era la cerebrito de la familia.

Papá: como siempre mi princesa es de las mejores de su clase. Dijo orgulloso el hombre besando la frente de la chica presumida.

Sam: no es nada papi.

Mamá: ¿y como va tu hermano?

Sam: (pensando) aquí me la pagas imbécil.

Papá: ¿Sam?

Sam: bueno mira, como yo soy mas responsable que el, siempre me dan su boleta para que yo se las entregue. Cuando dicho papel llego a manos de los padres.

Papá/Mamá: Jaden!. Gritaron ambos de manera muy molesta.

A los pocos minutos llega el chico listo para irse a la escuela vistiendo una camisa roja de manga corta abierta, una camiseta blanca debajo, unos jeans azules y unos converse rojos… cuando lo interceptan sus padres y lo sientan en la mesa.

Papá: estoy muy decepcionado de ti siempre reprueba materias.

Jaden: pero los profesores están en mi contra.

Papá: los profesores están en tu contra desde que estabas en el jardín de niños.

Jaden: pero es la verdad. Respondió el chico para defenderse.

Papá: ¿por que no puedes ser como tu hermana?

Jaden: por que yo no soborno a los profesores de maneras poco sanas. Dijo haciendo palidecer a su hermana.

Papá: ¿a que te refieres?

Jaden: olvídenlo. Dijo molesto.

Mamá: me temo que tendremos que castigarte.

Papá: no video juegos, no comics, no salidas, no amigos, cero computadora, no televisión… hasta que mejores tus calificaciones.

Jaden: pero ya casi es navidad, no pueden hacerme esto. Contesto el joven.

Papá: soy tu padre y si puedo hacerlo.

Jaden: ugh deseo que estén muertos. Dijo dejando a sus padres en Shock y caminado a la escuela.

De camino a la escuela Jaden tropezó con una persona algo extraña cerca de un puente que llevaba al centro comercial.

Jaden: lo siento no me fije por donde iba. Dijo observando al señor de edad avanzada que simplemente era bastante extraño, dicho hombre vestia una gabardina negra, un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones de color negro, su pelo era largo y sus facciones muy extrañas.

X: no te preocupes chico, mi nombre es Alucard(no es el de Hellsing).

Jaden: mucho gusto Alucard san. Dijo reverenciando.

Alucard: sabes me caes bien chico, y por eso te daré un obsequio. Dijo metiendo su mano a un bolsillo de su garbardina.

Jaden: ¿un obsequio?

Alucard: veras chico, yo soy un mago y esta piedra puede concederte cualquier deseo solo tienes que ponerla en el suelo y ponerle un poco de tu sangre encima de ella.

Jaden: jejeje seguro ¿que se encuentra bien señor?. Dijo observando la piedra en forma de estrella.

Alucard: vamos chico tómala. Extendió su mano hasta donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos alborotados.

Jaden: bueno genial, gracias. dijo depositando la piedra que comenzó a brillar sin que el chico se diera cuenta cosa que el viejo capto.

Alucard: nos vemos chico… (Pensando) se que pedirás el deseo egoísta y me darás lo que necesito gracias a tu ignorancia chiquillo estúpido.

Jaden: bueno nos vemos. Dijo y continúo con su camino hasta la preparatoria.

X: hey Jaden. Se escucho a lo lejos.

Jaden: que hay chicos.

X: bueno quería saber si contábamos contigo para la posada navideña en casa de Jade. Dijo un castaño de nariz grande y pelo lacio.

Jaden: lo siento Jhon, pero ahora no puedo, me castigaron por culpa de Sam.

XX: ¿por culpa de sam? O ¿tus calificaciones?.

Jaden: cállate sumac. Le dijo al chico castaño de cabellos alborotados, sin duda era el mas alto del grupo.

XXX: ya dejen en paz a Jaden. Dijo la chica pelirroja del grupo, la cual vestía una camiseta de Iron maiden y un pantalón negro.

XxX: si como sabemos que lo amas en secreto Jade.

xxx: Azzuen, idiota no digas esas cosas. Dijo furiosa al moreno de pelo alborotado que vestía unos pantalones negros una camisa verde y una bufanda negra.

X: pero es verdad. Contesto un moreno con los pelos en punta que vestía una camisa con un panda y unos jeans azules.

Jade: Carlos!.

Jaden: bueno será mejor que me vaya.

Carlos: si vas a buscar a Lucy será mejor que mate tu deseo… por que esta con el idiota de tu rival.

Jade: Jaden entiende que ella solo te controla, no te ama. Dijo preocupada por su amigo.

Jaden: lo se.

Jade: ¿entonces por que insistes?

Jaden: no lo se. Dijo abandonando a su grupo para el inicio de un muy aburrido día.

Todo trascurrió normal las clases eran bastante aburridas y Jaden, ayudaba en todo lo que pedía Lucy, una chica de estatura baja, bonito cuerpo, piel morena, ojos color ámbar y pelo rojo que terminaba en su espalda baja.

La campana sonó y todos se iban.

Jade: Jaden, am te esperamos si quieres. Dijo viendo al moreno guardar sus cosas.

Jaden: no te preocupes, Jade si quieres adelántense.

Jade: bien te esperaremos en la plaza.

Justo cuando Jaden salía alcanzo a escuchar la voz de lucy.

Lucy: el muy idiota me ayudo en todo lo que le pedí incluso eh llegado a sacar unas calificaciones perfectas gracias a el.

X: y ¿cuando te desharás de el?

Lucy: creo que en la graduación, ya que el muy tonto cree que en verdad soy su amiga.

Jaden: entonces no eres mi amiga, me alegra saberlo.

Lucy: no espera Jaden, yo hablaba de alguien más.

Jaden: hmp, si eso que dijiste me describió muy bien, bueno me despido de usted señorita Lucy.

X: sabes que ella estaría enamorada de ti y solo te correspondería en el fin del mundo.

En eso el solo se comenzó a oscurecer y la tierra comenzó a temblar y agrietarse mientras de tan brusco movimiento los edificios se comenzaban a desmoronar

Jaden: ¿que demonios?. Dijo cuando una roca casi lo aplastaba.

Mientras con los demás.

Jade: Jaden, no ha salido del salón y esta temblando. Dijo la chica muy asustada.

Carlos: yo ire por el. Pero callo una roca bloqueando su paso.

Sumac: maldición Jaden.

Mientras Jaden comenzó a alejarse un poco buscando la entrada al campo de futbol ya que estaba retirado y no había cosas que lo lastimaran… al llegar noto que estaba intacto pero aun seguía ese terremoto que le dificultaba su movimiento.

Jaden: lo tengo la piedra que me dio el viejo Alucard. Pero justo cuando estaba por cortarse apareció un hombre que lo empujo y lo metió una habitación que no temblaba.

X: menos mal llegue a tiempo. Dijo aquel hombre de pelo negro que usaba una bata de científico.

Jaden: espera tu eres… dijo muy sorprendido el chico al conocer a la persona frente a el.

Paradox: profesor paradox para servirte mi joven amigo.

Jaden: pero se supone que tu eres una caricatura… además ¿en donde estamos?. Dijo muy exaltado mientras miraba ala habitación totalmente blanca.

Paradox: esto mi joven Kosaka es la habitación de la nada.

Jaden: la Nada.

Paradox: te he traído por que tienes un destino que cumplir.

Jaden: ¿pero que ocurre? ¿Por qué comenzó a temblar y se oscureció el cielo?

Paradox: la profecía maya.

Jaden: bromeas verdad, eso es tan falso como el año del 666.

Paradox: déjame decirte que ambas son muy ciertas y el mundo se acabara. Dijo observando por una ventana donde se veía la tierra totalmente roja.

Jaden: ¿que?

Paradox: ahora. Dijo mientras la tierra explotaba.

Ahora…

Jaden: no… no, no maldición mamá, papá… No los podre ver de nuevo. Decía el chico golpeando el piso por la impotencia de ver a su raza haber desaparecido quedando solo el en esa habitación con un personaje extraño.

Paradox: lo siento mi joven amigo, pero si recordamos esto. Dijo enseñándole la escena de la mañana cuando lo castigaban.

Ventana… Jaden: ugh deseo que estén muertos.

Paradox: tu les deseaste la muerte a tus padres y se cumplió… estas satisfecho.

Jaden: pero solo fue un arranque de ira, no lo decía de verdad. Decía llorando mientras golpeaba el piso.

Paradox: ven hay gente que quiere conocerte.

Jaden: tiene que haber algo que me ayude a salvarlos… tu eres paradox llévame al pasado para salvar a mi familia.

Paradox: no puedo, eso es una violación a las leyes del espacio y tiempo.

Jaden: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les dije eso a ultima hora? Y no un los amo. Decía llorando.

Paradox: se que es muy duro, pero hay una forma.

Jaden: la tomo, no me importa cual sea, si mi familia sigue con vida… lo hare.

Paradox: sígueme chico. Dijo caminado por unos pasillos hasta que pudo observar a como de la nada aparecía una puerta que lo llevaba a un sujeto enorme de piel roja con bigote y barba negra.

Jaden: enma-daio sama. Dijo impactado.

Enma-daio: hmp con que este es el mocoso que sobrevivo a la catástrofe de la galaxia norte, en una de las contra tierras.

Jaden: perdón.

Enma-daio: bueno mínimo es un alma menos. Dijo mientras tenia un enorme papelo que realizar por las almas recién llegadas al palacio de Enma-daio.

Jaden: espera si Enma-daio sama esta aquí quiere decir que…

Paradox: las esferas del dragón existen, pero el problema es que ahora se regaron en dimensiones diferentes y no por la tierra de esta dimensión.

Jaden: entonces debo juntarlas para que mi planeta regrese.

Paradox: eso me temo esa es la única solución.

En eso aparecen un sujeto con gabardina negra y nubes rojas estampadas y a un lado de el un sujeto que era cubierto por una ropa negra mientras en su rostro había un cráneo.

Paradox: Jaden ¿creo que a ellos los conoces muy bien verdad?

Shinigami: Alegria, alegría soy el shinigami, tengo una cara simpática, per bajo esta mi alter ego jajajaja.

Jaden: bromean ¿verdad?

X: hmp, están seguros ¿que este mocoso es el elegido?

Jaden: Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi: ¿nos conocemos?. Pregunto el joven de ojos rojos.

Jaden: tu no per yo a ti si.

Paradox: veras Jaden estos personajes como los llamas en verdad existen… y necesitan tu ayuda, al igual que en otros lugares mas asombrosos.

Jaden: y ¿como puedo ayudarlos? si ni siquiera se artes marciales o tengo algún tipo de energía como ki, Chakra, cosmos.

Paradox: eso se soluciona fácil, ya que aquí en este lugar de Tokio encontraras a tus maestros y uno de ellos es este… dijo abriendo una venta mientras se miraba un hombre maduro de pelo azul en puntas, un cuerpo bastante trabajado, de piel morena, con vendas en brazos y piernas, vestía una camisa de tirantes amarilla y un short color rojo, el cual practicaba con un castaño delgado que salía volando de un solo golpe por la fuerza del hombre.

X: Apaaaaaaaaaa. Fue lo único que se escuchaba en esa dimensión cuando golpeaba al chico.

Jaden: ¿acaso quiere matarme?. Dijo demasiado asustado el chico.

Paradox: este hombre y los demás maestros son los que te ayudaran en las artes marciales.

Itachi: si no estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por tu familia… me das vergüenza. Dijo recordando el como tuvo que asesinar a su familia por que sus ideales estaban mal.

Jaden: lo hare y una vez que sepa artes marciales te pateare el trasero a ti y a tu engreído hermano Sasuke. Dijo dispuesto a hacerlo.

X: alto por favor. Se escucho una voz femenina.

Jaden: A- Athena – sama.

Athena: yo soy a Athena la diosa de la de la guerra, sabiduría y el arte.

Jaden: wow es mas hermosa en persona.

En ese instante un puño se quedo en la cara de el chico antes de tocarlo causando mas miedo.

X: tenle mas respeto a la diosa protectora de la tierra. Dijo un hombre de pelo azul que parecía portar la armadura de algún ave.

Athena: Ikki por favor, el chico solo dio su opinión. Dijo defendiendo al chico.

Ikki: mis disculpas Athena sama.

Enma-daio: a que debo su visita.

Athena: escuche lo que dijo este chico y conozco a una persona que esta dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Shinigami: y esa persona ¿quien podría ser Athena sama?

Athena: caballero de cisne… Hyoga. Dijo para que el joven se pusiera frente a Jaden.

Hyoga: yo quiero entrenar a Jaden, se que bajo mi tutela el elegido será un grandioso guerrero. Dijo el joven de aparentemente 21 años.

Paradox: como lo tenia previsto, lo dijiste a la hora exacta Hyoga de cisne.

Shinigami: pero recuerden que aquí el que tiene la ultima palabra es Jaden kun.

Jaden: acepto.

Paradox: bien entonces Hyoga y Jaden ambos deberán de ir a Tokio. Dijo abriendo el portal para darles el pase.

Athena: recuerda que tienes que volver Jaden kun.

Jaden: asi lo hare Athena sama. Dijo dando una reverencia.

Athena: Hyoga, espero lo entrenes bien.

Hyoga: tómelo por hecho, Athena sama.

X: Hyoga. Dijo un castaño con ropas rojas.

Hyoga: Seiya, se lo que hago.

X: espero lo logres Jaden kun. Dijo un peli verde de ropas aqua.

Jaden: hare mi mejor esfuerzo Shun de Andrómeda. Dijo con determinación.

X: en ese caso espero lo mejor de ti joven Jaden. Dijo un pelinegro azulado, de cabellera larga, con armadura color jade.

Jaden: claro Shiryu.

Hyoga: Jaden, vámonos. Dijo entrando al portal.

Pero cuando iba a entrar lo detiene paradox.

Paradox: debes hacerte fuerte chico, confió en ti, se que es trampa esto que hare pero. Poso su mano en la cabeza de chico pasándole conocimiento en manejo de armas.

Jaden: ¿que hizo?

Paradox: acabo de darte los conocimetos y las habilidades en el manejo de armas, ahora hasno sentir orgullosos chico. Después de eso Jaden entro y el portal se cerro tras de el.

Frente al rubio y el azabache estaba un enorme dojo con arquitectura muy tradicional.

Hyoga: bueno será mejor que entremos Jaden.

El rubio toco el portón y fueron atendidos por una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y pechos generosos.

X: si ¿que buscan?. Pregunto de manera amable la linda rubia.

Hyoga: bueno días linda, veras mi nombre es Hyoga y este es mi hermano menor Jaden.

Jaden: (pensando) ¿hermano menor?

Hyoga: queríamos saber si tiene bacantes para mi hermano, el esta entusiasmado en aprender artes marciales. Dijo sonriendo lo cual sonrojo bastante a la chica.

X: MI…mi

Hyoga: tu nombre es Mimi

X: Mi… Miu me llamo Miu.

Hyoga: es un lindo nombre Miu, pero podríamos pasar.

Miu: cla… claro pasen.

Así Miu los dirigió hasta los miembros de la familia, caminando por el gran dojo el cual era de gran terreno y con varios postes para entrenamiento.

Miu: abuelo, aquí hai un chico que quiere entrenar con ustedes.

Abuelo: bueno eso es un poco extraño ya que el único que ha sobrevivido a los entrenamientos es el pequeño Kenishi, pero hazlos pasar y avísale a todos. Dijo el hombre de larga cabellera rubia con barba del mismo color de pelo, el cual usaba una bata de entrenamiento verde seco.

Miu: por aquí. indico el salón donde se encontraba el hombre que parecia imponente ante todos.

X: agh, por interrumpieron mis tragos a tan temprana hora. Este era un hombre grande y musculos con cabello azul amarrado en una cola de caballo, tenia unos Jeans azules y una camisa café, mostrando su cuerpo trabajado.

Miu: por favor maestro Sakaki, solo vaya l dojo, igual usted maestra Shigure. Le indico a la hermosa joven de pelo negro verdoso , el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo, vestia un kimono rosa que terminaba un poco arriba de media pierna en las cuales había una maya morada.

Shigure: …

X: pero Miu, esta es la hora en la que comienzo a tomarle las fotos a las lindas piernitas de Shigure. Dijo un enano con traje chino color verde, con unos pantalones negros el cual llevaba un sombrero para tapar su calvicie y tenia una cámara tomando fotos a la linda maestra.

Miu: lo siento Maestro Ma kensei, ¿disculpe donde esta el maestro apachai y Kisame?

Ma: jugando un poco de Shoji.

Miu: bien, ire con ellos ahora por favor pasen al dojo. La chica camino hasta que miro a un hombre de pelo azul en puntas el cual vestia una camiseta de tirantes amarilla y un short rojo, mientras que frente a el estaba un hombre de ojos claros, usando una vestimenta de artista marcial de judo.

Mientras en el dojo.

Abuelo: y bien chicos me gustaría saber ¿Por qué desean aprender de nosotros?

Hyoga: bueno en si es mi hermano menor el que quiere saber artes marciales.

Abuelo: entiendo.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros hombres sentándose a un lado mientras aparecia un joven castaño.

X: bien maestro Kisame he terminado mis ejercicios ¿que sigue?

Abuelo: Kenishi, parece que tendrás un compañero en este lugar este joven quiere entrar a Rio sampaku.

Kenishi: vaya no sere torturado solo yo… digo es bueno que Rio sampaku gane otro estudiante.

Abuelo: bueno ellos son Shio Sakaki que es un gran karateka y también esta Apachai Opachai… la muerte en persona del boxeo muy tai. Ma Kensei un maestro en diversas artes marciales chinas, Akisame Koetsuyi el filosofo guerrero, Shigure Kosaka cuenta con gran habilidad en el manejo de las armas, luego estoy yo el veterano de la casa y por ultimo y no menos importante este chico Kenishi Shirahama es nuestro mejor discípulo y esta aprendiendo de todos nosotros… Este es el lugar donde se reúnen los grandes maestros de las artes marciales, son maestros que no desean que las artes marciales no desean que se transforme en deporte… esto mis jóvenes amigos no es un dojo, esto es Rio sampaku.

Hyoga: un gusto señor.

Abuelo: Furinji.

Hyoga: Maestro Furiniji, mi nombre es Hyoga y el es mi hermano menor Jaden Kosaka.

Sakaki: vaya Shigure, no sabia que era algún familiar tuyo.

Shigure: no es… nada mio. Dijo con semblante serio.

Abuelo: bueno me dirigiré a ti Jaden kun, quieres aprender de nosotros no es asi.

Jaden: asi es maestro furinji.

Entonces el Maestro Ma kensei saco un pergamino y se diriigio a una mesa.

Ma: bueno solo debes de poner tu nombre y dirección.

Hyoga: la dirección será un problema, ya que viajamos constantemente.

Ma: bueno, bueno, será mejor que pongas tu nombre.

Abuelo: y por la dirección no se preocupen que puede quedarse aquí chicos. Dijo mientras Jaden procedía a escribir su nombre.

Ma: serán 20 000 por la inscripción. Dijo estirando la mano.

Jaden: ¿que? Es demasiado.

Kenishi: recuerdo eso. Dijo con un gotón en la nuca.

Ma: bueno aceptaremos 10 000.

Miu: oigan traje te para todos. Dijo apareciendo Miu con una bandeja y Vasos con te.

Jaden: gracias.

Ma: esta bien serán 5000.

Kisame: Ma es demasiado.

Abuelo: bueno podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Jaden: ¿si?

Abuelo: deberas derrotar a la maestra Shigure en un combate de armas. Dijo mientras la chica sacaba su Katana lista para atacar.

Jaden: bien, pero ¿podrían prestarme un arma?. En ese instante una Katana apareció frente a Jaden encajándose en el suelo.

Todos salieron a tomar asiento mientras miraban la pelea que empezaría,

Shigure: espero estes… listo. Dijo muy seria la sexy dama de armas.

Jaden: claro que lo estoy. Dijo desenvainando la espada lentamente.

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo de este loco fic espero que les agrade y dejen reviews. Bueno nos leemos amigos mios.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno comencemos con este fic…

Leves cambios a la trama de la serie como ya mencione antes las series que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores.

Edad de Shigure Kosaka 28 años - edad en mi fic 32 años.

Capitulo 2

Shigure: espero estes… listo. Dijo la bella dama de las ramas.

Jaden: lo estoy. Dijo sacando la espada del suelo.

En eso Shigure desapareció de la vista de todos dando una estocada en vertical que Jaden paro sin muchos problemas se mantuvieron mirando unos instantes… mientras Shigure lucia de una manera indecisa, esto era totalmente extraño en ella, parecía que estaba soltando fuerza de su espada, esto fue visto por Jaden y la empujo haciéndola retroceder.

Shigure: -pesando- esos ojos me parecen familiares.

Jaden:- pensando- se esta contenido, lo mas extraño es que siento que puedo manejar la Katana como si no fuera difícil.

En seguida Shigure volvió a aparecer detrás de Jaden esta vez acertando varias estocadas en la espalda.

Jaden: mal… maldición. –Pensando- ¿por… porque sus ojos me desconciertan tanto? Al verlos me siento seguro. Esos pensamientos fueron borrados al estar incado tomándose el hombro por el dolor causado.

Shigure: -pensado- me… me siento culpable, ¿por que? Yo no lo conozco, por que siento esta opresión en mi pecho. Pensaba poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Jaden: - pensado- se ha distraído –levantándose- mal… maldición duele demasiado, no im… importa yo –sale de su pensamiento- yo ga… ganare.

Shigure: eso… ya… lo veremos.

Jaden: continuemos. Comenzó a correr y ataco de forma vertical mientras la Kunoichi solo bloqueaba el ataque con un espadazo sin mucha gracia.

Shigure: si planeas… ganarme… deberás hacer… más. Dijo atacando de frente mientras Jaden se las veía mas complicado que antes.

La pelea continuo, Jaden solo logro destruir parte del hombro en su ropa lo cual dejaba un poco al descubierto pero esta cubierto por una camisa de malla, mientras que Jaden tenia rota la media parte del pantalón en la pierna derecha múltiples cortadas y sobre todo estaba mas exhausto que ella, poco a poco la sexi maestra se acerco y puso su espada en el cuello del azabache.

Shigure: no… puedes ganarme.

Jaden: claro –se levanta- que puedo – respondió con un espadazo desarmando a la maestra, que evadía los ataques… pero ocurría algo curioso que dejo a nuestro amigo el caballero de cisne intranquilo, Jaden no parecía tener ningún tipo de energía, pero en este momento soltaba cosmo energía color purpura casi maligna-y debo hacerlo la mi gente depende de mi.

Shigure: -pensando- es bueno, tiene buena agilidad, supongo podre moldearlo.

Mientras.

Furinji: -pensando- solo estas jugando con el, es muy raro en ti eso Shigure, pero que será esa energía que sale del cuerpo del pequeño Jaden.

Ma: vaya ese chico parece tener la agilidad un poco mas desarrollada que Kenishi.-pensando- esta liberando demasiado instinto asesino, que raro.

Akisame: por eso… (le brillan los ojos) es nuestro deber hacer que Kenishi sea aun mas rápido en cuanto esto acabe deberemos, triplicar el entrenamiento a Kenishi.

Sakaki: no creo que esa sea la respuesta, pero si se trata de hacer sufrir a alguien estoy de acuerdo. Dijo bebiendo su 5ta botella de cerveza.

Apachai: Apachai quiere entrenar al hijo de Shigure. Sin duda esto saco de si a Shigure y la dejo congelada con eso mencionado por Apachai, lo cual Jaden aprovecho empujándola y colocando la Katana en el cuello de la maestra que miraba hacia arriba al chico que sudaba por cansancio y sobre esfuerzo, el cual callo desmayado con una sonrisa.

Han pasado 3 horas desde que Jaden, quedo inconsciente y mas extraño aun Shigure después de haber perdido contra el se ofreció a cuidarlo y esperar a que despertara.

Shigure: no lo entiendo… como llego el aquí, si el. Dijo observando una pequeña cadena que decía Shigure, en el cuello del chico.

Apachai: hola, Shigure Apachai viene a ver como se encuentra tu hijo.

Shigure: no puedes asegurar que sea mi hijo, Apachai. Dijo muy seria la dama de armas.

Apachai: pero, apachai piensa que el hijo de Shigure se parece mucho a Shigure.

AKisame: Apachai, tiene razón Shigure. Comento entrando el hombre a la habitación.

Shigure: Akisame.

Akisame: este chico se parece demasiado a ti, lo note por su forma de pelear… es bastante similar al tuyo, sin mencionar que tiene rasgos faciales parecidos a los tuyos.

Shigure: …

Akisame: Shigure, Apachai y yo somos los únicos que conocemos un poco de tu pasado y a decir verdad esa vez cuando te encontré a tus 14 años lastimada y además…

Shigure: no sigas por favor. Dijo entre seria y triste.

Akisame: Shigure lo que quiero decir, es que podría ser una posibilidad, ya que cuando nació tu hijo fue secuestrado, no es así.

Shigure: aun recuerdo esos ojos ambarinos y esa risa desquiciada. Dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.

Apachai: Apachai, no gusta ver a Shigure triste. Dijo acercándose a la chica.

Shigure: pero si el llegara a ser, ¿quien me dice que me acepte? el estallara y me odiara.

Akisame: en algún momento tendrán que hablarlo, si no deseas podríamos hablarlo con el.

Shigure: se los prohíbo… dado el caso de que el sea mi pequeño Jaden, prefiero tenerlo cerca y que no conozca la fría verdad que sabemos nosotros, no… soportaría que mi sangre me odie. Dijo derramando lagrimas.

Apacahi: apa. Pronuncio triste.

Akisame: si es tu decisión la respetare. Poso su mano en el hombro de la sexy dama de armas.

Apachai: apachai, lo siente Shigure.

Shigure: no te preocupes, pero por favor, en los entrenamientos intenten no ser muy duros con el. Se calmo un poco limpiado sus lágrimas.

Akisame: claro.

Apachai: apachai lo promete.

Shigure: bueno dejémoslo descansar. Dijo mientras los tres se alejaban del chico y Shigure se recargaba en la puerta a mirar las estrellas.

Mientras en el palacio de enma-daio.

Athena: y bien Hyoga, ¿como van las cosas?

Hyoga: lo que le diré puede sorprenderla athena sama, cuando Jaden kun peleo contra la dama de armas se notaba como soltaba cosmos energía, lo preocupante es que parece ser maligna.

Athena: ¿a que se deberá?

XXX: sencillo la chica fue violada por un espectro. Dijo una voz detrás de todos.

Shinigami: ¿vaya pero que haces aquí pandora sama?

Pandora: vengo a unirme a ustedes, mi señor Hades no es elmismo desde que… **el** lo visito.

Enma-Daio: ese miserable, con hades bajo su control esto será mas difícil.

Hyoga: ¿el?

Paradox: este sujeto es el que hizo que la ¨**la tierra natal**¨ de Jaden Kun fuera destruida.

Athena: ¿estas segura que esa chica fue violada?

Pandora: si, aquí traigo al responsable saque su alma de su Infiernogro.

Athena: no puede ser. Dijo tapando su boca, al momento que los caballeros de bronce presentes se llenaban de ira.

Hyoga: ma… maestro ca… camus.

Volviendo a con Jaden.

Estaba amaneciendo era una hermosa mañana como cualquiera, Miu estaba cocinando, Akisame leia un pergamino, Ma kensei miraba sus películas para adultos, el Maestro Furinji meditaba, Sakaki tomaba y Kenishi volaba por los cielos otra vez…

Apacahi: Apaaaaaaaa!

Kenishi: no puede ser!

Apachai: Kenishi, ¿donde estas?

Nos situamos en una habitación en especial una donde ahora esta durmiendo el joven Azabache nuevo discípulo de Ryo zan paku.

Jaden: diablos ¿Dónde estoy? Mi… mierda duele. Dijo tocando el costado mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Cuando se dispuso a salir miro a Kenishi golpeando troncos muy animadamente.

Jaden: ha ya recuerdo. Dijo desanimado.

XXX: veo que te encuentras mucho mejor pequeño Jaden.

Jaden: Furinji sama.

Furinji: espero que puedas entrenar con algún maestro de ellos.

Jaden: hare mi mejor intento.

Furinji: pero primero, como en Ryo zan paku nos importan nuestro estudiante, perdón ahora estudiantes ve a que te revise el maestro Akisame.

Jaden: claro.

Furinji: -pensando- este chico es muy extraño y se que los otros maestros se dieron cuenta de esa extraña energía maligna que salía de el, no se parece a ningún tipo de energía que yo haya conocido.

Miu: abuelo ¿como esta Jaden kun?

Furinji: bueno Miu, en este mismo momento se dirige a ver a Akisame.

Miu: ¿se siente mal?

Furinji: no lo creo, pero debe estar en buen estado para su entrenamiento. –pensando- y talve pueda saber mas de esa extraña energía.

Miu: ah! Kenishi… no te mueras. Dijo asustada corriendo a donde estaba Kenishi con una exprecion estúpida en el rostro.

Kenishi: Kenishi es un chico al que le gusta plantar florecitas. Decía desorientado.

Mientras en el consultorio.

Akisame: bueno pare que solo presentas molestias en el torax, no te preocupes te dejare como nuevo. Dijo moviendo rápidamente las manos.

Jaden: ¿Qué demonios? Ya… ya no siento dolor.

Akisame: esa es una de mis especialidades.

Jaden: gracias.

Akisame: Jaden, ¿podría hablar un minuto contigo?

Jaden: claro, maestro Akisame.

Akisame: bueno, me interesa saber sobre la vida de mis alumnos, podrías hablarme de tu familia.

Jaden: ah… -triste- ellos murieron hace poco.

Akisame: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Jaden: murieron en una explosión y lo peor es que yo… ese día salí de mi hogar muy molesto con ellos diciéndoles que los odiaba.

Akisame: no te preocupes chico, yo se que ellos donde quiera que estén saben que eso no es verdad.

Jaden: pero también siento… siento algo raro cuando estoy con la maestra Shigure.

Shigure estaba espiando al chico, desde el techo escuchando toda la plática.

Akisame: no me dirás que te estas enamorando de tu ma… maestra. Dijo pensando antes de hablar, mientras Shigure estaba muy sonrojada.

Jaden: no… no es eso, no se como explicar lo que siento cuando la veo.

Akisame: tal vez si te aclararas un poco.

Jaden: vera, cuando la veo siento unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, sus ojos me reflejan total calma y seguridad como…

Akisame: como si fuera tu …

Jaden: madre.

Akisame: tal vez se debe a que tu madre, se parece a Shigure.

A Jaden le llego la imagen de su madre una señora de 40 años regordeta de pelo risado negro, ojos verde olivo y luego la imagen de Shigure pelo negro verdoso, bonita figura, ojos grises y podía decir que había un sentimiento parecido al estar con cada una.

Akisame: ¿Jaden?

Jaden: a lo siento maestro Akisame, debe de tener muchos pacientes y yo estoy entreteniéndolo.

Akisame: bueno Jaden, será mejor te vayas a entrenar por que el tiempo es muy valioso.

Jaden: lo prometo. Dijo abandonando la habitacion.

Akisame: ¿escuchaste todo verdad… Shigure?

En eso la sexy mujer baja de un salto y asiente.

Shigure: Jaden.

Mientras en el dojo.

Sakaki: bueno mocoso, te entrenare por que me gusta tu estilo.

Jaden: ¿deberas?

Sakaki: si me impresionan tus movimientos, ers muy rápido, lo que neceita todo artista marcial.

Jaden: gracias maestro.

Sakaki: shio Sakaki.

Jaden: Maestro sakaki.

Sakaki: bueno comencemos con tu condición física, ahora quiero que te pongas estas pesas de 10 Kilos en piernas y brazos y le de 40 vueltas a la manzana.

Jaden: que! ¿Sin parar?

Sakaki: ¿estas sordo o eres un inuti? CORRE!

Jaden: a la orden!

Sakaki: eso lo mantendrá ocupado un rato, bien Kenishi comencemos con nuestro entrenamiento.

Kenishi: como ordenen maestro sakaki.

La tarde paso rápido y con eso una semana donde Jaden corria por toda la manzana, terminaba tan agotado que los maestro le pedían que hiciera flexiones con varias velas bajo su pecho o abdominales como castigo.

El primer dia de la 3ra semana en Ryo zan paku, Jaden ya tenia mas condición física, se podría decir que de 5 golpes que Apachai le lanzaba esquivaba 3… pero esto nos lleva a la tarde donde se veía a Kenishi y Miu regresar de la escuela…

Kenishi: no entiendo por que siempre Toshumaru se come mi almuerzo.

Miu: tal vez no solo sea tu almuerzo, probablemente quiera conocer la escuela.

Kenishi: es tan misterioso como la maestra Shigure… últimamente se comporta de manera muy extraña y mas cuando entrena con Jaden o esta cerca de el.

Miu: hablando de Jaden mira. Señalo la linda rubia una azabache que corria hacia donde estaba ellos.

Jaden: hola chicos. Saludo con una sonrisa Jaden.

Kenishi: hola Jaden.

Miu: hola Jaden kun… ¿Cuántas vueltas te faltan?

Jaden: perdi la cuanta después de que el maestro Apachai… dijo algo de querer entrenarme en el parque.

Miu: mira ahi viene. Señalo al peli azul que corria tras Jaden.

Apachai: Jaiden! Entrenemos un poco. El chico palideció y luego siguió corriendo mas rápido.

Kenishi: el maestro apachai nunca cambiara.

Miu: oh! No!. Dijo mirando un callejón donde había una caja.

Kenishi: ¿Miu? ¿Qué sucede?

En eso se aparece un gatito color café de ojos verdes.

Miu: Awww que bonito. Dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro lo cual causaba que la chica movieras sus enormes atributos.

Kenishi: diablos la chica de ragnarok.

En eso se ve como una peliroja de cabello corto se posa frente a la caja con el gatito. La chica vestía una camia roja pegada a su cuerpo y unos Jeans azules solo que de la pierna izquierda estaba recordado en forma de short, dejando ver su larga pierna.

Se dio vuelta al escuchar un maullido y comenzó a patear la caja para adentro del callejón.

Kenishi: ¿Qué hace?

Miu: Kenishi… adelántate, tendré una plática con esa chica.

Kenishi: espera tienes que calmarte.

Miu: al fin puede entender que malvados son los de Ragnarok. Dijo socando su mano en forma de puño contra su otra mano.

Pero encontraron una situación que no creerían encontrar.

Xxx: perdóname gatito, per o tengo un departamento muy chico. Dijo sirviéndole leche en un plato. Te daré de comer todos los días hasta que alguien te recoja.

Kenishi: eres una persona amable. Dijo descubriendo a la peliroja.

Miu: ah pasado tiempo.

Kenishi: ¿es un gatito abandonado? Pobre.

Miu: puedo cargarlo… por favor, por favor ¿siiiiii?

XXX: no puede ser fui descubierta por la senos de vaca. Dijo aterrada para recobrar su postura seria. Un gatito ah es verdad… no lo había notado.

Miu: hay por favor, le estabas dando leche… yo te vi.

XXX: estaba comiendo mi almuerzo.

Miu: ¿entonces? ¿Qué es eso?

Miu señalaba una bolsa de comida para gato, la cual la chica tomo muy nerviosa.

XXX: ah si es mi almuerzo –abre la bolsa- no gustan – comenzó a meter la comida en su boca- que rico.

Kenishi: ahí no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie de esto… es nuestro secreo.

La chica trago la comida muy impresionada sus enemigos la esban ayudando y no sabían por que.

XXX: -pensado- si alguien llegara a saber de esto no quiero saber que ocurrirá. Comenzó a caminar y se puso en la entrada del callejón impidiéndoles el paso.

Kenishi: ¿Qué ocurre te sientes mal?

XXX: tendré que matarlos aquí mismo. Dijo en pose de pelea.

En eso el gatito comenzó a salir del callejón dirigiéndose a la calle y un motociclista estaba dispuesto a arrollar al gatito con su vehículo. La peliroja y Miu se iban a arrojar pero ocurrió algo que no esperaban Jaden apareció pateando el vehículo asiendo con los motociclista cayeran.

XXX/Miu: ¿como?

Jaden: hmp… escapo de apachai para encontrarme con unos miserables que quieren matar un animalito.

Miu: Jaden kun, ¿esta bien el gatito?

Jaden: si eso parece.

Miu: que afortunado eres gatito… Jaden kun te salvo.

XXX: oye tu dame al gato.

Apachai: apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jaden te encontré entrenemos.

Jaden: aaaa toma al gato. Dijo dejando el gato en brazos de Miu.

Apachai: vamos Jaden entrenemos.

Jaden: tengo muchas vueltas que dar!.

XXX: que chico tan extraño.

Miu: que suerte gatito.

XXX: dame ese gato.

Miu: solo déjame cargarlo un poco mas.

Mientras a lo lejos una castaña muy atractiva en uniforme escolar rosa junto a otras con uniforme escolar azul hablaban.

- como lo dijo maestra Freya, esta en contacto con el enemigo… y continuaremos vijilandola si la sorprendemos traicionándonos las valkirias la destruiremos.

Ryo zan paku

Todos estaban tranquilos a excepción de Sakaki.

Sakaki: cada vez tardas mas mocoso, como es que no puedes dar 60 vueltas a la manzana cargando 65 kilos en piernas y brazos.

Jaden: lo… siento… maestro… Sakaki… pero… el … maestro…ahh…. Apachai me perseguía. –pensando- tiene que haber una manera de encontrar las esferas del dragón en este lugar.

En eso aparece Hyoga.

Hyoga: buenas tardes, ¿Jaden puedo hablar contigo?

Sakaki: ve.

En un lugar lejano.

Hyoga: toma esto te lo manda Urani baba.

Jaden: que es. Dijo viendo una cajita.

Hyoga: ábrelo, dijo que una inventora de nombre Bulma Brieffs lo hizo para la búsqueda de las esferas del dragon.

Jaden: esto es… el radar del dragon.

Hyoga: dijo que con eso localizaras las esferas. Dijo viendo el dispoitivo redondo.

Jaden: esto será de gran ayuda.

Hyoga: bueno aprovechando que estas aquí… pedi permiso a tus maestro para entrenar un poco contigo.

Jaden: ¿y que haremos?

Hyoga: te eseñare a usar tu cosmo energía.

Jaden: pero si yo no tengo energía.

Hyoga si la tienes Jaden, ahora empecemos.

Mientras en Ryo zan paku.

Miu suspiraba sin control como si algo la incomodara.

Sakaki: ¿que? ¿te molesta algo pequeña miu? Bueno esta es mi primera cerveza. Dijo señalando el bote en su mano.

Akisame: ¿Miu que pasa?

Miu: no es nada maestro. –suspiro-

Los suspiros continuaban llamando la atención de todos.

Kenishi: Miu.

Flashback.

XXX: por favor ustedes pueden llevarse al gatito, yo vivo en un departamento muy chico.

Kenishi: me encantaría llevármelo pero mi hermanita es alérgica a los gatos.

XXX: ¿tu podrías?

Miu: mi casa. De pronto Miu y Kenishi pensaron en los maestros y como seria tratado. No puedo no en mi casa. Dijo preocupada.

XXX: agh yo pensé que tenias un gran corazón y no solo enormes senos de vaca.

Fin del flashback.

En eso llega Jaden con Hyoga al lugar justo cuando Miu iba de salida.

Jaden: -pensando- asi que ira hoy también.

Sakaki: Jaden aun debes 5 vueltas CORRE!

Jaden: s… si. Salió corriendo.

En eso aparece Shigure colgada del techo mostrando un cuchillo, lo cual hizo a Miu ponerse a la defensiva pero…

Shigure: ¿donde… están los rabanos?

Miu: ¿tu me ayudaras con la comida Shigure?

Shigure: si.

Ma: no importa Miu puedes irte deja que yo me encargue de todo esto. Dijo el maestro de artes marciales chinas con un woak en la mano. De hecho además de guapo soy un chef profesional.

Miu: maestro.

Kenishi: el nunca había dicho eso.

Ma: Miu tu trabajas mucho, así que de ahora en adelante te ayudare en la preparación de todos los alimentos.

Miu: gracias maestro ma.

Kenishi: entonces para Miu? usted es mas que un viejo pervertido?

Ma: pervertido el mas viejo de tu cas kenishi, yo soy un hombre respetuoso y decente.

Sakaki: muy bien Kenishi, quiero que me dagas ¿Qué le esta sucediendo a Miu? –dijo roñando sus dedos mientras Akisame, Apachai y el Gran Maestro lo miraban serios-

Akisame: parece que nos esconden algo.

Apachai: no es bueno esconder cosas Kenishi. Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Furinji: dime Kenishi ¿Qué nos esconden? – dijo acariciando su barba de arriba a bajo-

Kenishi : bueno pues… no lo puedo decir es un secreto entre Miu, Jaden y yo.

Sakai: asi que Jaden, también.

Pero entonces akisame tomo a Kenishi de los brazos mientras Sakaki le aplastaba los genitales, Apachai hacia un baile gracioso y el gran Maestro lo miraba con seriedad.

Furinji: nunca digas nunca.

Kenishi: ayúdenme!

Mientras Jaden ya había terminado las veltas y ahora descansaba en una banca pero escucho.

- que lindo gatito.

Jaden: será acaso, dijo saltando por las paredes y subiendo a un edificio para ver mejor.

En eso apareció Miu viendo a la misma peliroja con el gatito espantando a la gente para que no tomaran el gatito.

Miu: ¿Qué haces?

XXX: eres tu de nuevo… puse un anuncio pero nadie se lo lleva.

Miu: es por que asustas a las personas con esa mirada.

XXX: tengo esta mirada desde que naci, como tu y tus enorme senos.

Miu: no es necesario que te sientes para vigilarlo todo el tiempo

XXX: si no lo vigilo algún loco se lo puede llevar. Dijo poniendo al gatito en su pecho. Si una persona buena viene se lo daré.

En eso comenzó a llover.

Jaden: mmm extraño no pronosticaban lluvias hoy. Decía mientras observaba como la chica y Miu platicaban bajo un techo.

xxx: tendré que llevarte conmigo hoy pequeño.

Miu: ahora vuelvo ire a la tienda a comprar un paraguas. Salió corriendo a la tienda

xxx: no es… necesario.

– ¿asi que se reúnen en secreto Kisara? (se escucho una voz femenina)

Kisara: valkiras.

- ¿Qué diras al respecto?

Kisara: ¿que quieren de mi? ¿Pelearan contra un puño?

Ryo Zan Paku.

Kenishi: ¿es enserio? ¿Podemos traer al gatito?

Akisame: si no hay problema.

Sakaki: a mi me gustan mucho los animales.

Apachai: apachai hace tiempo tuvo un gato blanco.

Ma: no te obligaremos a entrenar al gato.

Shigure: mi toshumaru es mas fuerte que un… gato.

Furinji: esa muchachita trabaja mucho y dejarla tener un gatito no causara perdidas.

Kenishi: iré a decirle de inmediato. En eso se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo a donde estaba Miu, mientras el corria… Kisara estaba en problemas había 5 Valkirias rodeándola.

Jaden: si veo que se pone feo interbendre. Eran los pensamientos del chico.

Kisara: no se lo que este pasando, pero creen que un grupo como ustedes en ragnarok pueda contra una maestra como yo.

– te observamos desde hace varios días Kisara serias una oponente formidable pero con ese gato no creo que puedas hacer mucho… al ser una molesta para la maestra Freya serás castigada. Se lanzo con sus macanas intentando golpearla pero Kisara simplemente evadió el golpe.

Kisara lanzo una patada pero la Valkira la cubrió con su Makana, para que después atacaran otras dos por su espalda, pero por suerte logro esquivarlas para poder darle una patada a una y alejarla un poco.

Las valkirias siguieron atacando una a una mientras Kisara solo podía defenderse dando patadas.

– somos mas que tu destrúyanla. Dio la orden la castaña líder a las demás.

Pero en un descuido el gatito se movio asiendo que Kisara se distrajera lo cual causo que reciviera un golpe en el estomago. Continuo evadiendo los gopes pero cada vez se cansaba mas y en un ataque el gatito salió volando.

Kisara: nooooooooooo.

Pero el gatito nunca impacto.

Jaden: parece que te vuelvo a salvar amiguito.

Kisara: eres tu.

Jaden: si la ultima vez que me mire en el espejos i era yo.

Kisara no idiota, el que salvo al gatito, hace tiempo.

Jaden: a si era yo.

– vaya Kisara tu novio no esta nada mal.

Kisara/Jaden: no somos novios.

– eso no importa los destruiremos a ambos.

Jaden: protegete. Entonces Jaden desenfundo la espada que recibió su primer dia y destruyo todas las armas.

– im… imposible.

Jaden: hagámoslo mano a mano.

Kenishi: alto, Jaden no puedo permitírtelo.

Jaden: no te metas Kenishi, déjame hacer esto.

Kenishi: son mujeres, tu y yo habíamos prometido no golpear a las mujeres.

Jaden, es frenado por eso Kenishi tenia razón.

Flashback.

Kenishi: bien Jaden pero hazme una promesa amigo.

Jaden: ¿Cuál?

Kenishi: nunca lastimaras mujeres con tus tenicas.

Jaden: esta bien, solo lo hare si son lo suficientemente peligrosas.

Kenishi: bien solo si son los suficientemente peligrosas.

Fin flashback.

– que lindos pero morirán. Dijo la líder tomando unos tubos para golpearlos pero solo se vio como una mujer mas grande baja y rompia el tubo.

Shigure: tardaron… demasiado.

Jaden/Kenishi: maestra Shigure.

Shigure: la comida se enfriara.

Jaden: es verdad la comida.

Shigure: vamos a casa pequeños.

Jaden – pensado- ¿esa sensación de nuevo que demonios es?

Shigure: vámonos.

Kenishi: creo que será algo difícil.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shigure había destrozado los tubos que traian en manos las valkirias y también un poco mas de ellas.

– pelearemos con las manos.

Shigure: no… lo hagan. Les dio las espalda y la ropa de las chicas se comenzó a romper haciendo que Jaden y Kenishi sangraran por la nariz.

Jaden: wow.

Kisara: idiota pervertido. Dijo pegándole en la cabeza algo sonrojada, mientras Kenishi solo cai al suelo.

Shigure: chicos los lastime.

Jaden: no, solo ella.

Kisara: hmp. Se volteo sonrojada.

Shigure: vamos a casa, tu puedes venir… si quieres.

Kisara: no tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Dijo resignada.

Pasada la noche Kisara se fue de Ryo zan paku por que tenia algo que hacer y se fue… Un nuevo dia como cualquiera se ve de nuevo a los chicos saliendo de la escuela y a Kisara recargada en una de las bardas.

Kenishi: mira es Kisara.

Miu: Kisara, me da gusto que estes bien.

Kisara: desde luego… ¿o creen que mi entrenamiento es algo tonto? ¿per lo importante es ¿el gatito esta bien?

Kenishi: ni siquiera esta lastimado.

Miu: si el veterinario dijo que estaba bien y que intentara darle un hogar.

Kisara: ¿que?... o bueno… será lo mejor.

Miu: creo que le conseguirá un buen hogar.

Kenishi: ahora que recuerdo, los maestros me dijeron que te dejaban conservar al gatito.

Kisara: ¿que lograste que?

Miu: ¿lo podremos adoptar?

Kenishi: ahí por favor no me maten. Dijo asustado.

Ambas corrieron hasta la veterinaria para saber que el veterinario ya había dado en adopción al gatito y que los últimos 2 que quedaban los habian adoptado también… esto deprimió bastante a las chicas y fueron al Ryo Zan paku a hacer pagar al olvidadizo de Kenishi.

Kenishi: aaaaa jajajajajjajajaja no nononono ya no por favor perdónenme.

Kisara: pagaras caro Shirahama.

Miu: pude tener un gatito.

Los maestros observaban esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción hasta que llego Jaden con dos gatitos uno blanco y uno negro en los hombros.

Jaden: chicas supe lo del gatito y aquí les traigo esto dijo dándoles los gatos a Miu el blanco y a Kisara el negro. Omm ¿Kenishi estas bien?

Kenishi: me salvaste gracias.

Kisara: no puedo aceptarlo.

Jaden: ¿por que no?

Kisara: mi departamento.

Furinji: bueno, debido a que eres la primera amiga de Miu puedes quedarte.

Akisame: asi podras aceptar ese hermoso gato negro.

Sakaki: podremos ser extraños aquí chica, pero tenemos corazón.

Kenishi/Jaden: -pensando- si como no.

Jaden: vamos acepta. Dijo sonriéndole a la chica la cual se sonrojo desviado la mirada.

Kisara: bien, viviré aquí.

Apachai: la novia del pequeño Jaden es muy bonita, esto sonrojo a la chica y a Jaden, mientras que de Shigure salía un aura maligna.

Jaden/Kisara: no somos novios.

Ma: están sincronizados jejeje.

Jaden/Kisara: mentira.

Akisame: opino que hacen una adorable pareja.

Shigure: Jaden.

Jaden: si maestra Shigure.

Shigure: hora de… un entrenamiento sorpresa. Dijo desenvainado la espada mientras Jaden sentía miedo de Shigure por causas extrañas.- pensando- no me quitaran a mi bebe tan rápido.

Akisame: celos de madre… interesante.

Mientras en un lugar lejano…

Xxx: como es que confiare en lo que dices Alucard.

Alucard: bueno esta pequeña esfera Naranja, tiene el poder de conceder deseos si se juntan las 7 por eso esta tiene 6 estrellas.

XXX: es muy interesante… socio, pero que quieres acambio.

Alucard: Destruir al héroe de la profesia.

XXX: hecho.

Fin del capitulo.


	3. cap 3

Aparición de Goku…

Línea de tiempo…. 10 dias de descanso para el torneo de cell.

Kisara tiene viviendo 3 mese en Ryo Zan Paku.

Capitulo 3 buscando mi técnica secreta.

Nos encontramos en el palacio de Enma-daio sama donde nuestros siempre fieles guardianes están atentos a lo que sucede en sus universos pero hoy nos situaremos en el camino de cierto caballero de Fenix el cual estaba despertando de su descanso.

Ikki: bien lo mejor será ver como van las cosas con el gaki. El caballero peli azulado se dirijio a la sala para encontrarse en el camino con cierta bruja peli violeta.

Urani: buenos días joven caballero.

Ikki: buenos días Urani baba sama.

Urani: hohooh, que muchachito tan educado, pero puedes llamare Urani.

Ikki: ¿se dirige a la sala verdad?

Urani: asi es mi joven amigo.

Ikki: bueno será mejor que vayamos.

Al entrar a la sala encontraron una situación un tanto extraña el profesor Paradox tenia varias prendas de vestir pero sobre todo varios sostenes, mientras que Athena, Pandora, y unas guerreras que permitieron entrar al palacio de Enma-saio sama con cuerpo completo se cubrían sus atributos con un brazo mientras que en la otra mano tenían una mano cartas.

Ikki: p… pero Athena sama que hace en esas fachas.

Athena: cállate Ikki estoy jugando tengo una mano con la cual le ganare a paradox.

Todos tenían un goton enorme en la nuca.

Shinigami: parece que paradox, lo ah hecho de nuevo Itachi kun.

Itachi: hmp, ¿Cómo si me interesara?

Shinigami: sabes que cuando una chica se desnuda y tu la ignoras me hace dudar de tus gustos.

Itachi: -rojo- ca… cállate lo… lo que pasa es que…. Yo ya … tengo a alguien.

Shinigami: pues espero que me lo presentes a el.

Itachi: -molesto- no es un el idiota es una ella, no soy como el rarito de Shun.

Shun: -aura depresiva haciendo círculos en el suelo- no soy rarito solo soy algo delicado.

Ikki: dejen las preferencias de mi hermano en paz, ahora lo importante como esta el progreso del gaki.

Enma-daio: bueno caballero fénix asi esta. Dijo prendiendo una televisión mostrando al moreno el cual golpeaba un barrote de madera hasta el cansancio.

Pandora: -sonrojada- wow Camus tu hijo es todo un bombon. Dijo mirando a los chico sin camisa mostrado su cuerpo mas trabajado.

Camus: el no es mi hijo, el es algo que no debió haber nacido nunca. Dijo de manera fría el espectro de acuario.

Athena: -furiosa- no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, ¿como puedes hablar así de tu hijo?

Camus: con todo el respeto que se merece Athena sama, eso a usted no le importa.

Seiya: como puedes hablarle así a la diosa que sirves.

Camus: servirle… por favor Pegaso, estoy muerto y soy un espectro yo no le sirvo a Athena. Decía observando la tele analizando cada movimiento que daba el chico.

Enma-daio: Camus te estoy permitiendo tener un cuerpo propio así que compórtate o te mandare al purgatorio.

Camus: si Enma-daio sama. Dijo reverenciando.

Xxx: espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

Enma-daio: cla… claro que no kaio sama(norte).

Kaio sama: bueno lo que quiero decir es que tengo a alguien que podría ayudar al joven en esta difícil tarea.

Enma- daio: ¿pero quien podría ser? Acaso será.

Xxx: hola… - dijo un sujeto de pelo negro alborotado, el cual vestía un traje de combate color naranja con unas botas azules de combate y unas muñequeras del mismo color, mientras que en su espalda mostraba el kanji de la escuela de artes marciales de la tortuga.

Enma-daio: pero… pero si es Goku ¿a que vienes muchacho? No me digas que te has vuelto a morir.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a todos como un sujeto vivo se iba a morir de nuevo.

Goku: no es eso Enma-daio sama lo que pasa es que kaio sama me ha puesto al tanto de esta situación y quisiera –emocionado moviendo las manos- poder pelear con ese chico pare que será un gran adversario. –esto dejo con una gota en la nuca a todos-

Kaio sama: ese es tu deber goku, ayudar a este chico a restaurar ese planeta suyo y recuperar a su familia.

Camus: el padre del chico soy yo y en esa dimensión en la que esta se encuentra su madre.

Pandora: eso es verdad.

Paradox: un papá y una mamá son aquellos que te guía por el buen camino.

Athena: aquellos que te brindan su amor incondicionalmente.

Shinigami: y los que te protegen.

Itachi: cosa que tú no hiciste Camus.

Esto estaba acabando con el frio orgullo del caballero de hielo.

Goku: -serio- solo tengo 2 cosas que hacer antes de ir por el chico.

Kaio sama: ¿cuales son Goku?

Goku: la primera es avisar a mi familia y mis amigos y la segunda.

Todos: si.

Goku: -sonriendo- que me estoy muriendo de hambre no creen poder darme algo de comer.

Todos tuvieron una caída monumental.

Kaio sama: -molesto- ¿Por qué no tomas las cosas con seriedad?

Goku: lo siento es que no tuve tiempo de comer la deliciosa comida que me daría Milk.

Enma-daio: bueno Goku creo que puedes comer aquí Ogros atiéndanlo por favor.

Así le pusieron una mesa a Goku mientras esperaba con un hilo de baba resbalando por su boca al ver un gran plato de arroz.

Mientras con el con nuestro maestros de artes marciales.

Vemos a Jaden, a Kenishi y el gran maestro Furinji en dojo.

Furinji: dicen que quieren aprender una técnica de mi.

Ambos asienten.

Furinji: siento decepcionarlos chicos pero esas técnicas no se aprenden sino que tu mismo las creas y para dominarlas, una vez que logren comprender bien sus habilidades… Analicen chicos y vean que clase de combatientes quieren ser.

Kenishi: quiero ser el mejor y conocer mis habilidades para las artes marciales.

Jaden: quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a todos.

Furinji: buenas metas chicos pero Jaden.

Jaden: si.

Furinji: no seas fuerte para proteger a todos, se fuerte para proteger aquella gente que no puede defenderse, defiende al débil, a los que te aprecian y los que tu aprecias.

Jaden: si maestro Furinji.

Kenishi: a partir de mañana.

Jaden: buscaremos nuestras habilidades.

Kenishi/Jaden: en equipo.

El maestro Furinji solo pudo reir, no de manera a burla sino por estar orgulloso de las meta impuestas de sus alumnos, aunque no era el único que había escuchado esto, había dos sombras fuera de Ryo zan Paku que habían escuchado eso.

Xxx: practica en equipo.

XXX: no lograran nada sin nosotras hermanita.

Furinji: pequeño Jaden, eh visto una increíble técnica que usas.

Jaden: ¿a que se refiere?

Furinji: veras tu cuando luchas peleas como un depredador, analizas tu objetivo y luego te lanzas al ataque tal vez puedas empezar un nuevo estilo de pelea.

Kenishi: mi estilo de pelea creare una que solo yo pueda utilizar y sere el mejor.

Jaden: …

Xxx: son unos tontos.

Esto atrajo la atención de los jóvenes al escuchar las voces femeninas.

Xxx: no lograras nada tu solo, nos necesitas Kenishi.

En eso se vio dos figuras femeninas una con un Kimono muy corto color rojo, su pelo era azul y peinado en dos cortas colitas y sus ojos verdes muy bonita figura y la otra con un kimono azul con ojos verdes y el pelo rojo y suelto llegaba hasta su cuello al igual que la anterior bonita figura a decir verdad estas chicas eran gemelas.

Kenishi: pero si ustedes son Renka y Ranko Ma. (Ranko pues es el nombre que usa ranma en femenino y prácticamente es un Oc necesario para el capitulo nota importante… no es ranma solo es el nombre) ¿Cómo supieron de este lugar?

Renka: emborrachamos a nuestro tio Hakubi.

Ranko: y nos dijo todo.

Renka/Ranko: -reverencia- mucho gusto somos Renka/Ranko hijas de Kensei.

Furinji: ohh las hijas de Kensei bienvenidas pequeñas linduras.

Renka: me da gusto que me recuerdes querido amigo Kenishi Shirahama- al decir esto se movía hacia los lados de manera extraña mientras su pelo se ¿movia?.

Ranko: vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Dime que hace un chico como tu tan solito.

Jaden: bu… bueno yo soy discípulo de Ryo Zam paku hace 3 meses. Decía muy nervioso el Azabache al tener muy cerca a esa candente peliroja.

Kenishi: bueno creo que llamare al maestro Ma ¿digo a su padre?

Renka: -molesta- eso no es necesario.

Ranko: -molesta- verdad padre.

En eso se ve como el maestro Ma caminaba sigilosamente para escabullirse y escapar pero fue descubierto por sus hijas.

Ma: perdónenme Ranko y Renka pero no estoy listo para regresar a China.

Ranko: le dire a mamá que vives de atenido.

Ma: hai no, no, no Ranko no hagas eso siempre fuiste mi favorita. decía mientras abrazaba a su hija de las piernas al estar arrodillado.

Renka: ¿Cómo que tu favorita?

Ma: perdón Renka tu lo eres.

Ranko: ¿queeee?

Ma: mejor me callo. Dijo deprimido.

Renka: forzaste a Mamá y a tu hermano menor a dirigir la formación Wo ho de combate.

Ranko: ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estarás aquí?

Ma: el que sea necesario… ya que entrenamos a los dos mejores discípulos de las artes marciales - decía desesperado el maestro de artes marciales chinas.

Renka: bueno reconozco que lo entrenan bien.

En eso se acercan los demás maestros a mirar y Shigure al ver a Ranko abrazada del brazo de Jaden enloqueció para ¨entrenamiento sorpresa¨

Shigure: -seria- Jaden.

Jaden: -asustado huyendo- aaahhh.

Shigure: -atacando sin piedad- regla 34 del espadachín, nunca esperes… el combate, ya que … el combate es la vida del espadachín.

Jaden: ¿donde deje mi Katana?, ¿donde deje? mi kata… - miro un kunai casi degollando sus genitales- ¿esta loca? –grito-

Akisame: ahí Shigure.

Sakaki: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Apachai: apa.

Sakaki: ¿Qué las hijas de Kensei?

Ya en el comedor.

Renka: mucho gusto soy la hija mayor de kensei… mi nombre es Renka.

Ranko: mucho gusto soy la hija menor de Kensei … mi nombre es Ranko.

Se podía ver a los maestros frente a las los jóvenes en el siguiente orden Renka, Kenishi, Ranko, Jaden y Shigure la cual tenia amarrado a Jaden en cadenas mientras lo miraba de manera molesta.

Sakaki: sabia que tenias hijas, pero viéndolas bien… no puedo creer que tu seas el padre – decía con su mano en la barbilla mientras una gota resbalaba por su nunca por la incredulidad.

Ma: hermosas como su padre. Dijo muy tranquilo.

Apachai: apa… no se parecen nada a ti, no son calvas ni tienen bigote.

Ma: eran calvas cuando nacieron.

Akisame: Shigure ¿por que no desencadenas a Jaden?

Shigure: es su castigo… por haber perdido contra mí.

Jaden: pero hizo trampa. Dijo llorando de manera cómica.

Kenishi: Renka, ¿es enserio que te llevaras al maestro Ma a China?

En eso Miu se encuentra con Kisara la cual cargaba al pequeño Kuro mientras buscaba a Jaden o como solía llamarlo Ero Inu.

Flashback.

Jaden entrenaba solo por no haber encontrado a Kenishi ni a Ma lo ultimo que supo por Sakaki fue que habían ido a unas termas que descubrió Apachai hace tiempo, en las cuales espiarían a las chicas. Jaden se resigno a entrenar con Apachai ya que Akisame estaba ocupado en el consultorio y Sakaki estaba tomando su 10ma botella en el día.

En medio del entrenamiento con Apachai, Jaden esquivaba sus golpes para ganar mas velocidad mientras pesaba.

Jaden: -pensando- me pregunto, si debí de haberlos acompañado, así tal vez hubiera podido ver a Kisara. –imaginandoa Kisa chan desnuda- ¿Qué demonios? Te volviste un pervertido Kisa chan es tu amiga métetelo en la cabeza.

Apachai: Apaaaaaaaaaaaa. –golpeao a Jaden mandándolo a volar.

Mientras las chicas tomaban su descanso en las termas Miu y Kisara comenzaban una de sus ya muy clásicas peleas.

Kisara: deja de presumir tus senos de vaca… senos de vaca.

Miu: deja de llamarme así por un momento kisara.

Kisara: ¿que pasa? a la senos de vaca no le gusta que le digan senos de vaca.

Miu: tengo un nombre y es Miu.

Kisara: hmp.

Miu: ¿donde esta Shira?- dijo mirando a la gatita jugar con Kuro el gato de Kisara.

Kisara: gracias. dijo observando al gatito.

Miu: ¿por que?

Kisara: si no hubieras ido el día del otro gatito, no lo hubiera conocido- sonrojada- digo no los hubiera conocido.

Miu: Kisara, ¿acaso te gusta Jaden kun?

Kisara: bueno yo… ese cara de perro pues.

Y en eso nomas se escucho un splash!

Miu: ¿quien?

Kisara: ¿que rayos?

Jaden: aaahhh! Esta caliente- sale totalmente rojo por lo caliente del agua para poder sentir un instinto asesino detrás de él.

Miu: -molesta nerviosa- Ja… Jaden ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

Kisara: … -instinto asesino.

Miu: -molesta- no me digas que se te pegaron las mañanas de maestro Ma.

Jaden: claro que no. Dijo para percatarse de que las chicas estaban completamente desnudas frente a a el.

Kisara: Ero Inu ¿te gusta lo que vez?

Jaden de idiota asintió y entonces.

Kisara: Qué bueno… por que dudo que vivas otro día para ver una chica desnuda.

Jaden: mami.

Y entonces apalearon a Jaden mientras que con Kenishi y el maestro Ma pues ellos se equivocaron de termas y terminaron encontrando al maestro Furinji dándose un baño.

Fin del flashback.

Kisara: senos de vaca ¿sabes donde esta Jaden?

Miu: no de momento, pero llevo te al comedor tal vez este con Kenishi y los maestros.

Renka: pero nos gustaría a mi y a mi hermana llevarnos a los grandes discípulos de mi padre.

Jaden: china no esta mis planes lo siento. – Ya desatado y con Ranko agarrada de su brazo mientras Shigure se molestaba más-

Kenishi: china no iré lo siento.

Pero en eso se ve como Miu y Kisara estaban en el suelo con el te regado.

Kisara: - pensando- ¿Qué china? No puedes hacerme eso Ero Inu.

Miu: lo siento no fue mi intención.

En eso ambas chicas ven como las gemelas estaban agarradas del brazo de Jaden y Kenishi.

Kenishi: yo no lo hare aparte debo encontrar mi estilo de pelea.

Jaden: si yo… también debo encontrar algo por haya. Dijo huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Miu: ¿por que tengo esta extraña sensación?- pensaba-

Kisara: -pensando- esas dos parecen mas senos de vaca que Miu y una trata de quitarme a mi Ero Inu, no señor.

Ranko y Renka se miran y asiente.

Renka: cambio de planes padre.

Ranko: nos quedaremos un tiempo.

Renka: para resolver unas situaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Kenishi y Jaden entrenaban como todas las mañanas.

Jaden: esto de encontrar un estilo es algo complicado.

Kenishi: es verdad sabes ahora que lo pienso ha habido grandes maestros que aprendes sus artes marciales de algún animal.

Jaden: eso es verdad.

Kenishi: algo en mente.

Jaden: pues me gustaría crear un estilo que nadie conozca o exista.

Miu: ese es un gran comienzo.

Kisara: ¿quieren practicar un poco?

Ranko: una compañera para Jaden kun podría ser yo.

Jaden: ¿Por qué no?

Renka: ¿y tu que dices Kenishi?

Kenishi: creo que entrenare con Miu para no perder la costumbre.

Miu: tranquilo Renka tiene razón aparte debo cocinar, vamos Kisara.

Kisara: si.

Mientras las chicas caminaban con sus ojos bajo oscuridad Apachai miraba como una hilera de hormigas marchaba para después que las chicas destrozaran un árbol por completo.

Ya en la noche todos se encontraban en el comedor, listos para comer.

Miu: oigan Kisara y yo terminamos la cena.

Furinji: Kisara hija no era necesario.

Kisara: esta es una manera de agradecerles el que nos dejen quedarnos aquí a mí y a Kuro. Dijo acariciando el gatito.

Furinji: un delicioso Pargo (pescado) esto es especial.

Miu: claro que es especial ya que celebramos el que el maestro Ma se reúna con sus hijas, por cierto ¿y la maestra Shigure?

Jaden: no por favor Maestra Shigure…

Miu: creo que ya se donde esta.

En eso se veo como llega Jaden con un golpe en la cabeza y Shigure un poco molesta, después llegan Renka y Kenishi.

Miu y Kisara se situaron con la comida una a cada esquina de la mesa para servirles a todos pero cuando la comida llego a Jaden y a Kenishi pues.

Jaden: oigan chicas.

Kisara: si… ¿ocurre algo con tu comida Ero Inu?

Kenishi: no creen que el pescado que tenemos Jaden y yo son los mas chicos. Dijo mirando la pequeña sardina en su plato.

Ranko: no te preocupes Jaden kun te vez lastimado por que no dejas que te alimente con mi comida.

Renka: abre la boca Kenishi.

Kenishi: muchas gracias.

Pero cuando iba a morder el pescado se detuvo para comer mejor el arroz que le correspondía.

Akisame: - susurrando a la oreja de Shigure- no puedes molestarte por las acciones de tu hijo Shigure tranquila.

Jaden: bueno que se le va a hacer- dijo acabando su tazón de arroz- Kisa chan podrías darme mas arroz.

Kisara: ¿así que quieres mas arroz Ero Inu?

Jaden: si por favor.

Ranko: tienes un arroz en la cara. Dijo quitándoselo y comiéndolo.

Kisara tomo el tazón y le dejo un grano de arroz.

Kisara:-molesta- servido Ero Inu.

Jaden: -confundido- gracias Kisa chan.

Kisara: querías mas no fue suficiente.

Mientras Ranko y Renka intercambiaron miradas y .

Ranko/Renka: abre la boca.

Lo cual causo que Kisara y Miu del coraje rompieran las cucharas.

Kenishi: ya estoy bien gracias.

Por el lado de los maestros esta era una escena muy divertida pero Akisame trataba de calmar a la fiera de Shigure.

Cuarto de Kenishi.

Kenishi: Parece que Miu estaba molesta, creo que no debería pasar tanto tiempo con Renka, hace mucho que no continuo con ese libro.

Y así procedió a sacar un libro de titulo estúpido.

En eso apareció Renka y lo asusto.

Renka: ¿Qué estas viendo?

Kenishi: waaa.

Renka: un libro… ¿Por qué lo escondes?

Kenishi: -nervioso asustado- no, no, no es nada.

Renka: supongo que un chico como tu, tiene al menos un libro atrevido.

Kenishi: -pensando- ella cree que es un libro obsceno, mejor que piensen eso a que se burlen de mí.

Renka: déjame verlo.

Kenishi: claro que no.

En eso Kisara y Miu se dirigían con bandejas de comida ya que Miu había convencido Kisara de que le llevara algo a Jaden.

Y vieron que Shigure detenía a Ranko de entrar al cuarto de Jaden.

Mientras Jaden pensaba en lo que haría para encontrar las esferas.

Jaden: será mejor que utilice el radar para ver donde esta.

Mientras fuera.

Shigure: ¿Qué necesitas Kisara?

Kisara: bueno yo venia a darle esto a Jaden.

Shigure: pasa.

Mientras dentro de la habitación de Kenishi solo se escuchaban voces algo perturbadoras que asustaron un poco a Miu.

Miu: apachai no quieres un bocadillo nocturno.

Apachai: si Miu- y así comenzó a devorar esa comida.

Mientras Kenishi se comía su libro por el cual se avergonzaba.

Kenishi: lo comeré, no quiero que quede evidencia.

Entonces Renka le hizo una pregunta a Kenishi la cual consistía en por que entrenaba artes marciales a lo que Kenishi le dijo es para proteger aquellos que aprecio y me aprecian… esta capto la atención de Miu.

Con esto se levanto Renka de su lugar y se salió de su habitación.

Apachai: apa… le guarde uno a Kenishi. En eso apareció Renka y mira Miu, mientras Shigure y Apachai salían del lugar.

Renka: tú eres la primera persona que conocí aquí por casualidad.

Apachai: apa que miedo, que miedo. Decía con una lagrimita saliendo de sus ojos.

Con ese silencio las colitas de Renka se movían como si tuvieran vida propia.

Renka: ¿Qué quieres ir ahí? Cuando quieras podemos ir. Dijo con una vena punzante en su sien.

En eso a Miu se le figuro que Renka parecía un gato y comenzó a hacerle cariño como cual gato en la calle.

Miu: -molesta- ¿a que te refieres por ir ahí?

Renka: pues ir ahí.

Ambas soltaban un instinto asesino.

Renka: -molesta- como me enfureces.

Miu: jejeje un gato puede rugir pero solo es un gatito.

Por el lado de Kenishi estaba tenido en el suelo tomándose su estomago.

Kenishi: el libro que me comí me hizo mucho daño, me duele el estomago.

En eso Ma saco una aguja comenzando curarlo con apucultura.

Ma: el conocimiento no se come Kenishi se aprende.

Kenishi: me duele mi estomago, me duele mucho.

Cuarto de Jaden

Jaden: oh Kisa chan a que debo tu presencia aquí.

Kisara: -sonrojada sin mirarlo- Miu me pidió que te trajera esto.-mostraba una bandeja con un plato de arroz y un pescado mas decente.

Jaden: gracias Kisa chan. Comenzó a comer el pescado mientras Kisara no le apartaba la vista parecía nerviosa.

Kisara: oe, Eri Inu, ¿Qué es este aparato?

Jaden: ese se llama radar del dragón.

Kisara: y ¿para que sirve?

Jaden: pues es un secreto.

Kisara: -molesta- ¿ósea que no confías en mí?

Jaden: no es eso, es solo que es difícil de explicar. Dijo dejando la comida de lado.

Kisara: - sentándose a su lado- y… ¿si me lo explicas Ero Inu?

Jaden: ¿enserio quieres saber?

A lo que la pelirroja de ojos gatunos color verde asintió.

Kisara: -comprensiba- Er… Jaden kun, el tiempo que llevo aquí eh notado que eres un buen amigo confía en mi por favor.

Jaden: bien no es muy fácil hablar de eso para mi pero lo hare.

Kisara: gracias.

Jaden: soy de otra dimensión.

Kisara: -sorprendida- o... otra dimisión

Jaden: de donde vengo… Kenishi, los maestros, Miu y tu son como decirlo… caricaturas.

Kisara: cari… ¿caricaturas?

Jaden: mi planeta exploto por una profecía que decía que en cierto año mi mundo acabaría, antes de que explotara un sujeto extraño me trajo a este lugar y me dio el radar del dragón explicándome que las esferas del dragón son capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo. Mi misión es encontrarlas para que mi planeta vuelva a existir.

Kisara:-molesta- baka, y que dijiste inventándole una historia trágica siente pena por mi y de ahí me amarro, pensé que eras diferente.

Jaden: si digo mentiras entonces por que crees que cuando Miu y tu fueron a la veterinaria por el gatito los 2 últimos no estaban.

Kisara: coincidencia.

Jaden: yo sabia que le preguntarías a Miu por el gato, Kenishi olvidaría el permiso de que Miu podría conservar aquel gatito y se arrancarían a la veterinaria para adoptarlo, donde ustedes encontrarían al pequeño ser adoptado por la familia, antes de eso yo fui por lo dos últimos Shira y Kuro para que pudieran tener eso que las hacia felices.

Kisara: dime algo que me impresione. Dijo muy asombrada.

Jaden: en tu caricatura la cual se llama Kenishi el discípulo mas fuerte tu eres Kisara el 8vo puño de ragnarok los puños son:

1er puño Odín, 2do puño Berseker, 3er puño Freya tu maestra, –impacto a Kisara- 4to puño Loki, 5to puño Siegfried, 6to puño Hermit, 7puño Thor y tu Kisara eres o eras el 8vo puño de Ragnarok.

Kisara:¿co… como sabes eso? -estrellando a Jaden en el piso quedando arriba de el- ¿Acaso eras un espía?

Jaden: te lo dije, se mucho de ustedes. Dijo serio.

Kisara: ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Jaden: tu nombre completo es Kisara Nanjo, tienes 17 años de edad, usas Taekwondo como estilo básico de pelea y en uno de tus cumpleaños tus padres te regalaron un gato negro al que llamaste Naorj pero tu gato murió protegiéndote de un perro. – en eso Jaden siente algo cálido parecía liquido y resbalaba por sus mejillas, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que Kisara lloraba.

Kisara: -llorando- sniff ¿como sabes de Naorj? Sniff ¿como sabes lo que le paso?

Jaden: lamento decírtelo Kisa chan, pero así es de donde yo vengo.

Kisara: -llorando- no puede ser verdad.

Jaden: Kisa chan, pero hay algo en lo que me eh equivocado al decirte esto.

Kisara: -llorando- ¿y que es eso?

Jaden: eres tan real como yo en ese mundo del que vengo, pero a mi no me importa yo te quiero Kisa chan. -abrazo a la chica la cual parecía un poco más calmada-

Pasaron 10 minutos Nadie decía nada seguían abrazados, y el viento pasaba llevándose las dolorosas palabras convirtiéndolas en algo mas.

Kisara: -tranquila- Ero Inu.

Jaden: hmm.

Kisara: -sonrojada nerviosa- pu… puedo, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

Jaden: seguro… usa mi Futon, al cabo no planeaba.-interrumpe Kisara-

Kisara: contigo.- lo miro con ojos esperanzados sonrojando al azabache.

Jaden: cla… claro Kisa chan.

Los 2 se preparaban para dormir acostándose el uno con el otro, Jaden había caído dormido mientras Kisara se preguntaba si esto era real.

Kisara: -sonriendo- mentiroso jejeje dijo que no dormiría y se durmió.

En eso Jaden ¨inocentemente¨ pasa un brazo sobre Kisara lo cual sorprendió a la chica, pero no se asusto solo lo acepto con una sonrisa.

Kisara: bunas noches Ero Inu… -pensando- mi ero Inu.

Jaden: buenas noches Kisa chan. – le dijo al oído casi en susurro, para que la pelirroja se acurrucara mas con el, disfrutado del calor corporal del azabache.

A la mañana siguiente una linda Rubia se levantaba pero se sentía extraña al ver que su compañera de cuarto no estaba.

Miu: ¿que extraño Kisara se habrá levantado ya?

Mientras con Kenishi.

Kenishi: ya no puedo mas…

Sakaki: vamos Kenishi, Jaden tiene aquí 5 meses aquí y te supero en resistencia velocidad y fuerza.

Ma: se te olvido astucia.

Kenishi: si pero Jaden esta loco.- dijo tratando de correr con 4 estatuas de buda atados a sus brazos y piernas.

Sakaki: hablando de Jaden, el mocoso no se ha levantado.

Mientras en aquel cuarto la primera persona en levantarse fue nuestra linda pelirroja que se alarmo un poco al no encontrarse en su habitación pero después se calmo recordando los acontecimientos pasados.

Kisara: no fue un sueño.- en eso Jaden se comienza a mover y despierta.

Jaden: vaya estoy muerto.

Kisara: ¿que?

Jaden: si estoy viendo un hermoso ángel.

Kisara: -sonriendo- baka. –dijo acostándose en su pecho mientras Jaden le pasaba un brazo por encima.

Jaden: será mejor levantarnos no crees.

Kisara: -deprimida- mouu quería quedarme un poco mas.

Jaden: bien hagámoslo.

…

Jaden: la maestra Shigure.

Kisara: -celosa- ¿que tiene que ver esa ahorita?

Jaden: no, Kisa chan no entiendes, veras cuando una chica se me acerca me quiere matar.

Kisara: eso yo le haría a la chica por querer acercarse a mi novio.

Jaden: no… ¿novio?

Kisara: si esos somos… -ojos de gatito- o me lo negaras.

Jaden: claro que no mi linda neko.- dijo besando su frente.

Kisara: somos extraños, tu mi Ero Inu.

Jaden: claro que si, mi linda Neko Akage (gata pelirroja)

Apachai: Jaden es hora de entrenar. – dijo el infantil maestro de Muai Tai entrando al cuarto seguido de Shigure.

Jaden: estoy muerto.

Por mientras Shigure salió muy tranquila de la habitación como si no le hubiera importado nada de lo que vio.

Jaden: estoy vivo. –Comenzó a llorar cómica mente-

Kisara: bueno Ero Inu, ayudare a Miu en la cocina y espero que te prepares para un delicioso desayuno.

Jaden: -feliz- claro que si, Maestro Apachai vayamos a entrenar.

Palacio de Enma-daio sama.

Terror, si es la palabra con la que se podía describir la situación todos los presentes sentían terror de cómo Goku había acabado con 72 platos que prácticamente correspondían al estomago de Enma-daio sama.

Goku: -suspiro- ufff, estoy satisfecho.- dijo dando palmaditas a su estomago-

Seiya: come más que yo.

Athena: será Humano.

Pandora: juro que es demonio.

Itachi: impresionante cuanto puede llegar a comer.

Goku: bueno si me pueden decir donde se encuentra ese Chico yo prácticamente iré a por el para entrenarlo.

Athena: -sonrojada- me permite ir con usted para aclarar la situación con esas personas con las cual vieve el chico.

Ikki: -pensando- a que quiere ver al gaki.

Goku: claro señortia.

Kaio sama:-molesto- mas respeto por favor, idiota ella es la mismísima diosa de la guerra y el amor.

Athena: -sonriendo- llámeme Saori.

Goku: bueno señorita Saori tome mi brazo o mi hombro y no lo suelte. – esto sonrojo bastante a la diosa-

Ikki:-molesto- ¿como se te ocurre pedirle eso a una diosa que no tienes vergüenza?

Shun: no creo que lo haya dicho con malas intenciones.

Hyoga: no creo que debas ser tan amable Shun.

Seiya: ¿para que quieres que Athena haga eso?

Shiryu: ¿puedes explicarte?

Goku: -serio confundido- bueno es que si no lo hace, podría perderse en una dimensión muy peligrosa, aparte debo hacer la tele trasportación.

Kaio sama: Goku, eh detectado que la dimensión que buscas se encuentras hacia 354-RE norte.

Goku: ¿y como llego ahí?

Kaio sama: espera tengo una mejor Idea.

Tierra…

Kaio sama:-voz en la cabeza de Jaden- oye chico.

Jaden: ¿Quién esta ahi?- decía esquivando los golpes de Apachai-

Kaio sama: soy Kaio sama del norte, bueno veras necesitamos los guardianes que subas tu energía para que un guerrero pueda ir a buscarte.

Jaden: -esquivando a Apachai- ¿y como hago eso?

Kaio sama: solo concéntrate.

En eso Jaden le da una patada a Apachai en el pecho para impulsarse hacia atrás y hacer lo pedido por el Kaio.

En eso una gran fuerza invisible empujo a las personas sintiendo una gran presión sobre ellos.

Goku: lo encontré agárrese, señorita Saori.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos goku y Saori aparecieron en medio de la pelea de Jaden y Apachai pero para mala suerte de alguien.

Apachai: apaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Goku: aaaaa yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yay, por que me pega. – dice tomando su cabeza mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras estaban en sus ojos-

Apachai: ¿quien es usted? –pregunta en tono infantil.

Athena: señor se encuentra bien.

Goku: si.

Jaden: no puede ser usted es Saori.

Athena: así es mi joven amigo. dijo la hermosa peli morada de vestido blanco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jaden:-impresionado- no me lo creo usted es… es.

Goku volteo al chico mirando un joven azabache de cuerpo trabajado, vestía un gi color gris con una cinta negra en su cintura.

Goku: hola soy Goku- dijo levantando su mano a manera de saludo-

Fin del capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Kachorro: que hay amigos hace mucho que no pasaba a escribir jajaja.

Eri: si Kachorrito ha si do muy descuidado.

Eve: y deja a sus lectores con ganas de saber que ocurrirán en sus historias.

Xxx: si eres muy malo amigo mio.

Kachorro: ¿Quién demonios eres tu?

Sousuke: yo… ya te olvidaste de mi Jaden, soy Sousuke, tu compañero en el fic de Leleouch.

Kachorro: ¿y que demonios haces aquí?

Sousuke: bueno pues venia a ver si me dejabas entrar a atrabajar en tu fic.

Kachorro: am pero si Erick esta en el fic.

Sousuke: ¿que? ¿Qué Erick esta en el fic? –Deprimido haciendo circulitos-

Kachorro: ¿estas bien?

Sousuke: siempre Erick, aparezco su sombra.

Kachorro: ya amigo no te preocupes ya veras que antes de que te des cuenta Lelouch regresa de su viaje.

Sousuke: pero siempre es Erick esto, Erick aquello.

Kachorro: no te preocupes es mas descansa y puedes ver lo que pasa en el fic.

Sousuke: ¿puedo entrar en alguno de tus fics?

Kachorro: eso debería de hablarlo con tu creados pero bueno antes de empezar con el fic.

-hablando-

_-Pensando-_

Kachorro: Comencemos…

Cap. 4 entrenando con los guerreros Z

Jaden: Usted es uno de los guerreros más poderosos Goku ¿que hace aquí? – en eso la gente de Ryo zan paku se acerco a ver por que Jaden paro su pelea contra Apachai.

Goku: bueno veras lo que ocurre es que Kami sama, Kaio sama y Enma Daio sama me mandaron a buscarte para que te entrene un poco así podrás elevar tu Ki y… -moviendo las manos emocionado- pelearas contra mi.

Varios pensamientos habían en las cabezas de los integrantes de Ryo zan paku.

Sakaki: _este sujeto esta loco._

Ma: _vaya pero que hermosa jovencita me pregunto como serán sus piernitas. –hilo de sangre en la nariz-_

Apachai: Apachai no entiende nada.

Akisame: _este joven habla de Dioses muy conocidos como si en verdad hablara con ellos. ¿_Disculpa como es que hablas con los dioses?

Goku: ah bueno vera lo que pasa es que estuve en el palacio de Enma daio sama y donde ellos me pidieron que entrenara a este chico para poder manejar el Ki.

Sakaki: oye amigo, ¿seguro que no estas ebrio? Por que yo quiero de eso que te pone asi.

Furinji: dice la verdad.- menciono por primera vez el gran maestro.

Apachai: Apachai no entiende nada.

Shigure: este sujeto… no es de aquí viene de otro lugar.

Goku: asi es, como dijo la señorita yo vengo de otra dimensión donde se maneja el Ki para lanzar energía y volar por los cielos.

Ma: ¿podría hacernos una muestra?

Goku: claro – dicho esto comenzó a elevarse en el cielo lentamente quedando a 6 metros de altura para después tomar una postura extraña acomodando las manos en manera de una esfera- Kame… Hame… Ha!- dicho esto un rayo de energía salió de las manos de Goku el cual se estrello en una montaña causando una gran explosión.

Kenishi: wow eso es impresionante.

Athena: hola soy Saori, y señor Furinji esto se lo mandan de lugar donde venimos. – dijo pasándole una tarjeta.

Furinji: vaya no pensé que fuera verdad pero esto me lo confirma, y digame cuanto tiempo será lo que se llevara a pequeño Jaden a entrenar.

Goku: calculo que un plazo de 10 dias. –_este chico tiene una cantidad de Ki impresionante, estoy seguro que si lo entreno podre explotar su potencial llegando a pelear a la par con Gohan si necesidad de su trasformación en Super Saiyan._

Furinji: bien puedes ir Jaden, pero deberás volver para tu entrenamiento en Ryo Zan Paku.

Jaden: ¿que?

Xxx: yo ire contigo…

Akisame: ¿estas segura de eso Kisara?

Kisara: claro que si, aparte no puedo permitir que Ero Inu, haga de las suyas con las pobres chicas de ese lugar. _No dejare que ninguna Zorra me quite lo que me pertenece- Penso muy decidida la chica._

Goku: bueno Jaden ve por tus cosas.

Un rato después Jaden y Kisara bajaron con sus pertenecías y con Kuro en brazos de la chica.

Jaden: volveré.

Shigure: Jaden… hai algo que te quiero decir y es que yo…

Goku: vámonos –dijo eufóricamente- Saori, Jaden tomen mi hombro, chica de pelo rojo toma el hombro de Jaden.- dijo colocando sus dedos en su frente para desaparecer con los 3 hasta el palacio de Enma Daio sama.

Shigure: -susurro- soy tu madre.

Con Goku y los demás ahora se encontraban en ele palacio de Enma Daio sama para dejar a Saori e irse a su casa a entrenar.

Saori: bueno Jaden espero que des lo mejor de ti en el entrenamiento del señor Goku. –dijo abrazando a Jaden lo cual sorprendió al joven.

Jaden: asi lo hare.- Devolviendo el abrazo.

Kisara: -celos- señor podríamos irnos.

Goku: claro, ya se donde los dejare mientras busco a todos mi amigos. –poniendo sus dedos en la frente mientras Kisara jalaba a Jaden y se iban otra vez.

Al aparecer a los 2 chicos se les hizo un poco complicado respirar por la altura de dicho lugar.

Xxx: vaya peros si es el gokus.

XxX: hola señor goku como ha estado.

Goku: hola dende, hola míster popo. Dijo saludando a un enanito verde y a un ser regordete de piel oscura vestido como árabe.

Popo: parece que no están, muy acostumbrados a estas alturas del templos sagrados. Dijo observando como la peliroja se apoyaba en el Azabache.

Goku: tranquilos chicos solo será unos minutos para que se acostumbren a esta altura.

Jaden: me preocupa más Kisa chan.

Popo: si tu estas muy preocupados, yo puedos dar una habitación para que descanse la jovencitas.

Jaden: claro solo dígame por donde Míster Popo.

Popo: con muchos gustos, si eres tan amables de seguirme Míster popos te llevara a las habitaciones.

Goku: bueno Dende, iré por los chicos- dijo poniendo sus dedos en su frente para desaparecer de su vista.

Mientras en otro dimensión se ve un gran y largo camino y en el 12 casas con los símbolos del zodiaco pero ahora situémonos en la casa de Aries donde veremos al caballero Dorado junto a Shaka de Virgo entrenar a su pupilo el cual Mu cree es digno de su armadura.

Mu: tienes que moverte mejor si quieres escapar de mi muro de cristal mi querido pupilo.

Xxx: pero Mu sensei, usted hace trampa cada vez que estoy apunto de descubrir el como salgo de su laberinto de cristal… termina encerrándome de nuevo.

XxX: _tienes que aprender a ver mas haya de donde no puedes ver.- se escucho una voz en todo el lugar._

Xxx: Shaka sama.

Mu: Shaka deja de darle pistas a mi pupilo.

Shaka:_ tranquilo Mu solo le daré un ultimo consejo y es… Un caballero no solo usa su sentido de la vista un caballero tiene 8 sentidos por usar._

Xxx: un caballero usas sus sentidos…

En eso el joven de comenzó a caminar lentamente por todo el laberinto de manera tranquila pasando la barreras que eran unas alucinaciones hasta salir de el.

Mu: bien hecho Erick lograste salir.

En eso el chico abrió los ojos encontrándose fuera del laberito.

Erick: siiiiiiiiiiiiii logre salir al fin.

Shaka: me alegra ver que lo lograste.

Volviendo con Jaden el se encontraba en una habitación viendo dormir a Kisara y Kuro en una cama, mientras el se comenzaba a acostumbrar a la presión ejercida en su cuerpo por la altura.

Popo: Jaden el Gokus llego con todos los demás, los espera en la planicie del templos sagrados.

Jaden: gracias Mister Popo.

Popo: no tarden.

Jaden: Kisa chan –moviéndola despacio- Kisa chan.

Kisara: ¿que pasa Jeid kun?

Jaden: llegaron todos.

Kisara: bueno vayamos –dijo levantándose con mucha pereza.

Al salir se encontraron con todos los guerreros Z y en eso un viejito calvo y Barbón se acerco a Kisara.

XXX: asi que ella será tu pupila Goku.

Kisara: ¿quien rayos es usted?- dijo un poco intimidada por las acciones que tomaba el anciano.

Goku: maestro Roshi no creo que.- dijo sabiendo bien las intenciones de su maestro.

Roshi: bueno si es tu estudiante eso quiere decir que también es mi estudiante, entonces veamos si pasa la prueba del antidoping- dijo roshi tacando el trasero de Kisara lo cual la enfureció y la hizo responder con una poderosa patada que clavo al viejo Kame sanin en el suelo del palacio de Kami sama.

Kisara: es un viejo pervertido, es peor que el maestro Ma Kensei. – decía molesta pisando la cabeza de el viejo maestro.

Roshi: no puedo… ay yayai…. Creer que ni las lindas jovencitas… au respeten a sus mayores.

Xxx: vaya que tu estudiante tiene carácter Goku. Le dijo un calvo joven de gi Narnja a nuestro protagonista de dragon ball z.

Goku: no Krillin veras mi estudiante no es ella si no el chico.

Xxx: yo no veo ningún chico goku. Dijo una chica de pelo azul.

Goku: ya veras bulma.

Jaden: lo siento tenia que tráeles el radar del dragón.

Todos: ¿como?

Bulma: pero si el radar del dragón lo tengo justo aquí- dijo sacando el radar del dragón.

Jaden: pero este funciona igual.

Trunks F: _mi madre hace poco me dijo que el radar del dragón había desaparecido, pero no se preocupo ya que picoro al estar muerto no servía de nada._

XxX: ¿Jajajaja asi que te volverás niñera Kakaroto?

Goku: no vegeta, este chico necesita entrenamiento y lo entrenare junto a Gohan.

Gohan: ¿pero papá que paso con los días de descanso?

Goku: Jaden entrenara con nosotros Gohan para poder volverse poderoso, veo un gran potencial en el.

Xxx: yo me niego a dejar que Gohan entre a esa pelea, si quieres pelea tu pero no dejare que mi bebe pelea salvajemente.

Goku: pero Milk.

Milk: no lo pondré a discusión Goku.

Vegeta: solo pierdes el tiempo Kakaroto, además que podría enseñarle un guerrero de clase baja como tu a un insecto como el, ya les dije que yo destruiré a cell.

Jaden: mucho gusto soy Jaden.

Kisara: soy Kisara.

Piccolo: bueno goku será mejor que entres con tu nuevo pupilo a la habitación del tiempo.

Goku: no lo creo necesario Piccolo, por lo que veo Jaden a tenido un buen entrenamiento en las artes marciales, lo único que necesito hacer es que aprenda a usar su Ki correctamente.

Piccolo: como quieras.

Gohan: señor Piccolo usted entrenara con nosotros. Dijo el joven rubio de ojos verdes.

Piccolo: claro Gohan- leve sonrisa-

Después de las presentaciones todos aquellos que no eran guerreros optaron por regresar casa quien a sus casas, Mientras Jaden y Kisara se iban con Goku.

Casa de goku

Milk: bueno como parece que se quedaran aquí, pueden usar la habitación de huéspedes.

Jaden: muchas gracias.

Kisara: se agradece su hospitalidad.

Al dia siguiente Kisara buscaba a Jaden por la casa pero no lo encontraba.

Kisara: disculpe la molestia señora Milk ¿pero sabe donde esta Jaden?

Milk: fue a pescar con mi Goku y Gohan –sonriendo-

Kisara: o ya veo –menciono un poco decepcionada.

Milk: ¿lo quieres mucha verdad?

Kisara: -nerviosa- aa... vera… pues Jaden kun es… mi novio y

Milk: no te preocupes Kisa chan, yo te ayudare te enseñare a ser una buena esposa.

Kisara: -nerviosa- u… una e… esposa.

Imaginacion…

Se ve un gran complejo en el cual esta un azabache entrenando a un pelirojo de ojos ambar y una pelinegra de ojos verdes…

Kisara: querido, niño la comida esta lista.

Jaden: bien hijos hora de comer lávense las manos y coman horita los alcanzo.

Kisara: Jeid kun a comer.

Jaden: claro, te voy a comer a ti- dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello y leves gemidos se desprendían de la peliroja.

Kisara: Jei… Jeid kun, tranquilo nos van a ver.

Jaden: tranquila- dijo mientras masajeaba el pecho de la chica al momento de besarla.

Volviendo a la realidad.

Milk: Kisa chan que te pasa estas sangrando.

Kisara: _Maldito Ero Inu me pego su perversión!_

Milk: bueno comencemos con las clases de cómo ser una buena esposa.

Con Goku…

En un lugar muy alejado de la casa de la familia Son, vemos un pequeño lago y rodeado de vegetación donde nuestros 2 saiyan rubios y el pelinegro descansaban y vestían diferente a sus días de pelea.

Gohan vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro estilo chinos (parecido a Shiryu sin armadura), Goku traía una chamarra naranja con toques de negro, una camiseta blanca debajo y un pantalón café… por el lado de Jaden este traia una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos jeans azules, unos tenis rojos y una gorra roja.

Gohan: cuanta paz y tranquilidad…

Goku: si.

Jaden: … zzz…. Mggg… zzz

Gohan: ¿sabes una cosa papá? Me siento muy feliz.

Goku: ¿por que?

Gohan: por que desde hace mucho tiempo me prometiste que iríamos juntos de pesca.

Goku: ¿enserio yo te hice esa promesa?

Gohan: si fue cuando peleaste contra vegeta.

Xxx: si fue cuando peleaste. Dijo una voz conocida para ellos.

Gohan/Goku: Krillin.

Krillin: ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas Goku?- estiro su mano hacia Goku el cual se quedo muy pensativo.

Flashback…

Se ve a Krillin darle la mano a Goku justo en la pelea de el contra Vegeta.

Krillin: oye Goku discúlpanos por que siempre dejamos el destino de la tierra en tus manos… quiero que me prometas que sobreviviras.

En eso Goku estrecho su mano.

Goku: si.

Gohan: tengo miedo- dijo un Gohan muy pequeño de 4 años.

Goku: - pone su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño- Gohan, si sobrevivo después de esta pelea tan difícil iremos de pesca hijo… te lo prometo.

Fin del flash back…

Goku: ah ya me acorde.

Gohan: desde entonces has estado muy ocupado con los entrenamientos y no hemos podido ir de pesca.

Goku: discúlpame Gohan.

Gohan: no te preocupes.

Krillin: Goku: -sentándose a su lado- ¿quiero que sepas? Que vine a ofrecerte una disculpa.

Goku: ¿por que?

Krillin: por que no destrui a No. 18 en ese momento, cell pudo perfeccionar su cuerpo y se ah vuelto invencible.

Goku: vamos no te preocupes por ese detalle, además nos da mucho gusto poder enfrentarnos a oponentes muy fuertes ya restale importancia y descanza un poco con nosotros.

Jaden: … zzzz…. Mggg…

Krillin: ¿enserio se durmió?

Goku: vaya no lo había notado.

Gohan: jajajajaja.

Goku: que buenos tiempos eran cuando entrenábamos con el maestro Roshi.

Krillin: la verdad yo ya no los recuerdo –levantandose en pose seria-

Goku: vamos Krillin no seas aguafiestas- dándole una palmada en la espalda que lo arroja al lago.

Krillin: aaa Goku sálvame.

Goku: Krillin dame la mano- dice estirándose.

Y en el momento en que Krillin la toma lo jala con el al lago mojando a Goku:

Krillin: jajaja sigues siendo igual de ingenuo que antes.

Una que se salieron del lago Goku se acostó en el pasto… en medio de Gohan y Jaden.

Krillin: _la verdad que Goku no ha cambiado nada desde que somos niños- en eso una mariposa se posa sobre su nariz- entiendo Goku esta entrenando aunque parezca que no lo hace.- en eso toma una piedra y se la lanza pero…_

Krillin: wow que reflejos.

Goku: ¿que?

Jaden: ¿por que querías golpear a mi maestro con esta piedra Krillin?- dijo con la mano extendida deteniendo la piedra con los ojos cerrados.

Goku: que este como super saiyan, no quiere decir que sea invulnerable a los golpes.

Ya en la casa de los Son y en una mesa más grande, Goku, Gohan y Jaden comían como si no hubiera un mañana.

Goku: mmm delicioso.

Gohan: claro que si.

Jaden: deberas que si.

Milk: Gohan después de comer te pones a estudiar.- dijo de manera amable Milk.

Gohan: si.

Goku: que rico.

Jaden/Goku: la comida estuvo deliciosa. –decian tocando su abultado estomago.

Milk: me alegra que te guste Jaden, por que tu comida la preparo Kisa chan.

Jaden: ¿enserio?

Kisara solo asintió y se volteo algo sonrojada.

Jaden: cocinas de maravilla Kisa chan.

Kisara: -sonrojada- gra… gracias.

Goku: bueno Jaden, Mientras Gohan estudia te enseñare las bases para comenzar a manejar tu Ki.

Ya afuera de la casa Krillin regresaba a Kame house mientras Goku le decía como comenzar a Jaden.

Goku: bueno antes de comenzar comenzaremos con un combate de practica quiero ver que tan buenos movimientos tienes.

Jaden: bien.

Goku: ven con todo.

En eso Jaden corre hacia Goku comenzado con una serie de patadas y golpes hacia el torso y rostro de Goku.

Goku: _tiene buena velocidad para un humano promedio, le falta fuerza en sus golpes._

En el trascurso de los golpes Goku bloqueaba con sus brazos y manos los golpes ya que para un Saiyan era muy sencillo, pero en eso Goku le suelta un golpe y lo manda a estrellar a un árbol.

Goku: demonios Jaden!

Jaden: au- dice tocándose la cabeza.

Goku: ¿Jaden estas bien?

Jaden: _ese golpe fue un tanto como aquellos que me da el maestro Apachai pero mucho mas doloroso._

Goku: ¿Jaden?

Jaden: no se preocupe Goku estoy bien.

Goku: bueno tienes un buen sistema, en tu entrenamiento de artes marciales y por lo que veo tu Ki es comparable con el de Krillin.

Jaden: wow eso es increíble.

Goku: bueno ahora lo que haremos será que expulse todo poder…

Jaden: si.

Al término del 3er día Jaden ya podía volar con fluidez y era un poco mas fuerte por que a Goku se le ocurrió revivir el entrenamiento del caparazón de tortuga que le impuso el maestro Roshi en su niñez.

Días faltantes para el torneo de artes marciales 7.

Una tarde lejos de la casa Son se encontraban Gohan y Jaden en medio de un encuentro con un personaje curioso que tenia un casto metálico que abarcaba un poco arriba de la Nariz.

Xxx: ¿mocosos se llaman?

Gohan: me llamo Gohan.

Jaden: y yo soy Jaden.

Xxx: -miedo- di… dijiste Gohan entonces tu eres pariente de Goku.

Gohan: el guerrero Goku es mi padre.

Xxx: ¿queee?

- maestro Tao acabe con ese chiquillo de una vez. Dijo un hombre de aspecto a millonario.

Tao: sabe mejor renuncio.- diciendo esto le pego a un tronco para irse volando sobre el.

En eso se ve como una gran multitud de personas querían matar al sujeto.

– maestros por favor protéjame. Decía detrás de Gohan.

Jaden: patético.

Gohan y Jaden lanzaron un ataque simple hacia el domo donde las personas se ¨protegerian de cell¨ el cual quedo destruido.

Jaden: no lo entiende, pues vera ese era un ataque simple.

Gohan: lo cual significa que para cell, no hubiera sido nada de esfuerzo destruirlo.

Jaden: no se preocupen por que alguien se encargara de derrotar a cell en el torneo de artes marciales.

Gohan: asi que pueden seguir viviendo tranquilamente.

Goku: Gohan- decía descendiendo del cielo-

Gohan: papá.

Goku: por que no han regresado con lo que les encargo tu madre esta furiosa y me mando a buscarlos.

Jaden: diablos se nos olvido.

Xxx: toma para tu mamá- dijo una pequeña niña.

XxX: ¿tu eres el padre de este chicos?

Goku: si asi es bueno de Gohan aunque a Jaden ya le empecé a agarrar cariño como si fuera mi hijo jajajaja.

XxX. Ustedes tienen poderes que sobrepasan a los humanos normales.

Goku: vámonos chicos.

Jaden/Gohan: si.

En eso ambos corrieron y se fueron volando con Goku de regreso a la casa de los Son ya que era un dia muy especial.

Se encontraban Goku, Krillin y Gohan platicando en la mesa mientras Milk lavaba los platos, pero donde están nuestro Azbache y su peliroja novia, bueno ellos estaban en la sala sentados en el sillón disfrutando de una película.

Krillin: y recuerdan lo que dijo Yajirobe después de cortarle la cola –exprecion facial de Yajirobe- lo… lo siento yo te tengo mucho respeto.

En eso Gohan que estaba en su fase de Super saiyan se disponía a toar su jugo del vaso frente a el pero termino rompiéndolo.

Goku: Gohan, no ropas el vaso debes controlar el poder asi como lo hago yo… mira- dijo levantando su vaso para que ocurriera lo mismo lo cual molesto demasiado a Milk que rompió varias cosas.

En eso aparecen Kisara y Jaden que la seguia.

Kisara: ¿se encuentran todos bien?

Jaden: ¿que ocurrió?

Milk: -grito- ahhh ya no aguanto mas, no me interesa si hacen esto para pelear contra cell o no pero por lo menos dejen de ser súper saiyan mientras estén comiendo se supone que hoy tendríamos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gohan ahora donde se supone que comeremos.

Gohan: pero mama hoy no es mi cumpleaños ¿por que me harás una fiesta?

Milk: eso ya lo se Gohan, pero pon mucha atención cuando estuviste en la habitación del tiempo paso un año asi que ahora tienes Once años, ahora salgan de mi vista que si siguen aquí seguirán rompiendo cosas.

Goku: esta bien Milk.

Milk: Jaden eso te incluye a ti también.

Jaden: claro señora Milk Gohan tu te quedas tienes que estudiar.

Gohan: ¿pero?

Goku: Gohan, es mejor que obedezcas a tu mama quedate en casa y estudia mucho hijo.

Gohan: ¿queeeee?

Krillin: ¿queeeee?

Milk: ¿queee? Kisa chan el botiquin de emergencia.

Kisara: Jaden kun una silla.

Jaden: si.

Milk: Krillin un trapo mojado.

Krillin: si.

Milk sento a Goku en una silla y le pusieron el trapo mojado.

Milk: Kisa chan el termómetro.

Kisara: tome.

Milk: gracias- pones su mano en la frente de Goku- no, no tienes fiebre.

Goku: ¿dije algo malo?

Una vez fuera.

Kisara: señora Milk se encuentra bien.

Milk: no te preocupes, ahora que se fueron tenemos mas calma para hablar sobre los temas importantes Kisa chan.

Kisara: ¿perdón?

Milk: desde que llegaron tu y Jaden los veo como mis hermanos menores o como mis hijos y como se que algún dia te casaras con Jaden te enseño todo lo necesario para ser una buena esposa.

Kisara: -sonrojada- gracias.

Milk: pero no te apenes niña, lo hago con mucho gusto ahora lo importante es que aprendas a hacer un pastel de cumpleaños y tu me ayudaras a preparar el de Gohan.

Con Goku y los demás.

Goku: vamos Jaden que el pez grandote se te escapa.

Jaden: claro, cuidado que se te escapa el pollote

Jaden perseguían peces para la comida y Goku un gran Terodactilo.

Jaden/Goku: teeeeeeee tengoooo.

Una vez atrapados ambos animales se pusieron a hablar un poco.

Krillin: oye Goku no crees que están presionando mucho a Gohan con eso de que se ponga a estudiar.

Goku: eso es lo mejor, Faltan 8 dias para que Gohan y yo peleemos en el torneo de Cell, es bastante fuerte a decir verdad no se si ganaremos o perderemos esta batalla… por eso quiero que Milk y Gohan convivan todo este tiempo.

Con Milk en la casa de los Son

Vemos Milk buscar algo en unos cajones mientras Kisara batia una masa.

Milk: ¿donde esta? ¿Donde esta? Au- un libro le pego en la cabeza.

Kisara: se encuentra bien señora.

Milk saco un libro y se dio cuenta que era su álbum de fotos.

Milk: vaya las fotos de mi boda.

Kisara: se veía muy hermosa señora Milk.

Milk: gracias... –dio vuelta y de Gohan cuando era bebe-

Kisara: ese es Gohan.

Milk: si.

Después de un flashazo que tubo Milk de por que el nombre de Gohan en su hijo se dirigió con el seño fruncido a la habitación del chico.

Milk: Gohan –cerro el libro de estudio- mejor olvida estudiar por hoy, y ve con tu padre a conseguir la comida.

Gohan: si.

Con Goku y los demás…

Bueno encontramos a nuestros amigos frente a un gran Manzano.

Goku: esto es lo que buscaba… discúlpanos solo queremos unos pocos de tus frutos.

Goku concentro su Ki en su mano para tocar el árbol el cual empezó a temblar y dejo car varios frutos de el.

Krillin: bien con estas son suficientes.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Gohan y Jaden desaparecieron tomando todas las manzanas del árbol.

Krillin: excelente chicos son muy rápidos.

Gohan: vamos papá ya es hora.

Goku: si tienes razón.

Krillin: lo más probable es que nos espere en casa un gran festín.

Jaden: genial por que me muero de hambre.

Ya empezada la noche en la casa de los Son la fiesta de cumpleaños comenzó en ella estaban Ox satan, el maestro Roshi, Krillin, Kisara y Jaden.

Todos – Gohan: feliz cumpleaños Gohan.

Gohan: muchas gracias.

Ox: te tengo una sorpresa mira te traje muchos obsequios.

Krillin: este es m io y del Maestro.

Roshi: felicidades pequeño Gohan.

Kisara: este es mio y de Jaden.

Gohan: gracias chicos.

Milk: ahora Gohan sopla las velas del pastel para comenzar con el festejo.

Goku: vamos Gohan.

Kisara: y antes de apagar las velas pide un deseo.

Gohan tomo aire y soplo delicadamente, lo malo es que al estar como súper Saiyan el pastel se desbarato y quedo en la cara de todos.

Goku: Gohan se nota que aun no has controlado bien tus poderes verdad hijo.

Gohan comenzó a reír nervioso mientras detrás de el aparecía su mamá algo molesta.

Milk: Gohan.

Gohan: lo siento muchísimo.

Milk: con migo no te disculpes Kisa chan fue la que hizo el pastel.

Gohan: lo siento Kisara- dijo apenado-

Kisara: no te preocupes – paso la lengua por el rostro de Jaden- de todas maneras quedo bueno.

Roshi: ya niños dejen eso para cuando estén solos.

Milk: ya no me sorprendo tanto eres un digno hijo de Goku.- dichas palabras causaron un leve sonrojo en nuestro Saiyan favorito.

Y comezaron las fotos…

una de toda la familia de pie.

Otra de Gohan y Goku cada uno con un bol de fideos en camino a ser tragados.

Milk y su padre Ox sata nriendose de padre e hijo.

Una de Kisara y Milk tomando de la oreja a sus respectivas parejas.

Otra con el maestro Roshi y Krillin.

Una de Kisara besando a Jaden sorpresivamente.

Y por ultimo una de todos abrazando a Gohan.

Pero lo mas importante faltan 7 dias para el torneo de Cell será capas Jaden de cambiar los suceso que están por ocurrir descúbranlo dejando un Review.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola amigos se que ya me habia tardado jejeje bueno los dejo con el elegido y las esferas del dragón… y hay un cambio en este cap que notaran a continuación… solo no me maten por no seguir correctamente la serie… oh es verdad les presento a mi nuevo socio Gajeel Redfox crossover fan… el me ah ayudado ha darles empleo a varias chicas neko en el mundo… todo por un mundo mejor.

Psd… no me maten por tener revueltos los acontecimientos de Dbz recuerden que es un fic…

Cap. 5 la prueba de conducción… Goku y Jaden entran a la habitación del tiempo.

Era una linda tarde en el monte paoz pero no para Kisara, Milk y Jaden ya que a las primeras dos las perseguía un jabili.

Milk: aah!

Kisara: has algo ero Inu –gritaba asustada del enorme animal al cual no podía atacar por que cargaba a Milk-

Milk: corre mas rápido Kisa –chan.

Kisara/Milk: ¡Jaden!

Jaden: no puedo moverme tan rápido con las bolsas de la comida.

Kisara/Milk: -gritando- pues suéltalas.

Jaden hizo caso dejando los alimentos en el suelo y de un salto se puso frente al jabalí al cual tomo por los colmillos mientras forcejeaban.

Kisara: vamos Jaden deja de jugar.

Milk: aleja esa bestia de mi.

Jaden: esto no es fácil… que piensan que hago sentarme a tomar el te con ella.

El jabili ganaba terreno pero Jaden decidió usar la fuerza del jabalí para que se diera impulso y callera tal y como se lo enseño Akisame… el tamaño no importa siempre y cuando puedas encontrar su centro de gravedad el cual puedes balancear a tu antojo.

Jaden: ¡uf! –exclamo al ver que el jabalí se estrello contra una gran roca quedando inconsciente.

Kisara: ¿estas bien?

Jaden: si.

Kisara: bueno carga las bolsas, que ya casi llegamos.

Jaden: si jefa.

Kisara: ¿que?

Jaden: -asustado- na… nada Kisa chan… so… solo jugaba jejeje.

Milk: el amor joven… que cosa tan linda.

Los tres ya se dirigían a la casa Son, una vez que llegaron Jaden se ofreció a ayudar a Kisara hacer la cena mientras Milk descansaba un momento en la sala, la cual recordaba a un matrimonio divertirse manejando un lujoso automóvil, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver llegar a su hijo Gohan convertido en saiyan.

Gohan: mira mamá te trajimos este pescándote.

Milk: me alegra hijito.

Goku: ya esta lista el agua verdad Milk –dijo desvistiéndose-

Milk: ten mas respeto a Kisa chan que esta presente, entiende que no puedes desvestirte en frente de los demás ten algo de decencia –grito molesta al saiyan-

Goku: lo siento mucho Milk.

Milk: por cierto mañana vas a volver a la escuela de manejo… el jabalí de la vez pasada casi nos mata a mi y a Kisa chan.

Goku: ¿otra vez? Pero Gohan, Jaden y Picco…

Milk: buena idea lleva a Jaden y Piccolo a hacer su examen de manejo.

Piccolo: -molesto- yo ni loco lo hare de nuevo… no quiero estar de nuevo con la arpía lunática, además no necesito usar una de esas cosas.

Milk: si no van, los tres se quedaran sin cenar.

Gohan: pero mamá.

Milk: no Gohan, tu debes estudiar.

Gohan: es mas importante que me ponga a estudiar que a que se acabe el mundo.

Milk: no me importa si el mundo se va a acabar o no, mañana vas a estudiar.

Gohan: como digas –dijo molesto yéndose a su habitación-

Jaden: compermiso debo salir –dijo preocupando a todos, mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada-

Kisara: hoy es el aniversario verdad –dijo preocupada-

Jaden: si –dijo saliendo por la puesta de la casa-

Milk: ¿tiene algo Jaden? No es normal ese comportamiento en el.

Kisara: es una historia complicada señora Milk.

Jaden caminaba por los bosques de la montaña Paoz, mientras tenia pensamientos muy tristes en su cabeza, de tan mal que se sentía, no logro sentir la presencia que lo seguía.

Jaden: aun me arrepiento de aquellas palabras –decía con un semblante triste- espero terminar rápido para verlos de nuevo.

X: ¿quieres verlos de nuevo? –Pregunto una voz a su espalda- yo puedo ayudarte, solo debes decir sus nombres – dijo un hombre obeso de piel gris, traía unos lentes circulares, vestía saco blanco, un pantalón negro, tria puesto un sobrero y una sobrilla en su mano derecha.

Jaden: -piensa impactado- es… es el conde Milenario, que mierdas… el es de D gray man no de Dragon Ball Z.

C. Milenario: puedo hacer tu deseo realidad, solo debes decir sus nombres y en estos cuerpos tus padres y hermana volverán- comento mostrando 3 cuerpos metálicos.

Jaden:-pensó- AKUMAS, espera como…

C. Milenario: ellos podrían volver a ti y ser la familia que solían ser, mi joven ¨elegido¨ -comento con énfasis en la última parte-

Jaden: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Habla!

C. Milenario: muchos estamos al tanto de tus acciones, y digamos que tu intervención a causado que nazcan nuevas versiones de la historia Original, pero dime, ¿crees que es mas fácil buscar las esferas esas? O ¿Qué yo te ayude?

Jaden: no lo se.

C. Milenario: ¿deberás? Por lo que se… esas dichosas esferas tardaras mucho en encontrarlas.

Jaden: yo –pensando- tiene razón, pero…

C. Milenario: y que mejor forma de festejar tener esas esferas que con tus padres.

Jaden: lo hare.

C. Milenario: llámalos –dijo sonriendo sinistramente-

Jaden: … Alicia… Armando… Sam.

En ese instante 3 rayos golpearon los cuerpos de los seres metálicos, dejando asombrado a Piccolo que se retiraba ah descanzar.

Mientras en un el palacio de Enma Daio todos estaban en Shock.

Kaiosama: no… no puedo creerlo, de todos los demonios que existen por que tenia que aparecer uno tan problemático como el.

Pandora: muchas veces molestaba demasiado a mi señor hades, ya que raptaba las almas que se encontraban en el tanatos o el purgatorio para sus malévolos planes.

Enma Daio: solo esperemos que no se le ocurra tomar el alma de alguien de aquí, no quiero pensar que haría este sujeto si supiera del alma de frízer o del Rey Piccolo.

Volviendo con Jaden.

X: ¿Dónde estoy? –comento una voz femenina-

X: ese es el idiota – se escucho otra voz femenina-

X: ¿que nos has hecho? – dijo la voz masculina del grupo-

Jaden: ¿Mamá? ¿Sam? ¿Papá?

C. Milenario: bueno chicos, parece que alguien los saco de su descanso eterno, ahora mátenlo.

Jaden: ¿que?

Sam: siempre fuiste un idiota.

Armando: un egoísta.

Alicia: mal hijo.

Sam/Armando/Alicia: mira lo que nos hiciste por tu egoísmo, nos convertiste en Akumas.

Jaden: yo… yo, noooooo –grito- yo no quería esto –dijo agarrando su cabeza desesperado-

C. Milenario: mátenlo.

Jaden: no los dejare, yo los salvare.

C. Milenario: es tarde niño estúpido, sus almas me pertenecen.

Los cuerpos metálicos se movían de manera rápida y dañaban a Jaden el cual eludía los ataques como podía, esos akumas eran muy rápidos y sobre todo poderosos ya que el que pertenecía a Sam logro golpearlo demasiado duro, tanto que lo lanzo lejos destruyendo varios arboles.

Sam: hora de morir idiota.

Jaden: nunca –grito expulsando su Ki el cual arrojo lejos a Sam-

Armando: eres un ingrato –grito golpeando a Jaden en la espalda-

Jaden: pa…pá –decia perdiendo la visión ya que estaba muy cansando-

Alicia: eres un niño muy malo Jaden, y los niños malos merecen ser castigados.

X: special beam cannon!

En ese instante un rayo atravesó a los akuma destruyéndolos y causando una gran explosión.

Jaden: Piccolo.

Piccolo: Jaden estas bien –dijo parándose de espaldas con los brazos cruzados y dándole la cara al Conde.

C. Milenario: creo que después de todo no tenían mucha oportunidad al ser akumas nivel 1.

Piccolo: no se quien seas maldito gordo, pero nadie causara problemas mientras yo este aquí.

C. Milenario: no te preocupes, yo ya me iba… solo quería presentarme formalmente a Jaden kun, ya nos veremos después –en ese instante desapareció-

Piccolo: te encuentras bien.

Jaden: si.

Piccolo: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué no los atacaste? –pregunto furioso-

Jaden: ellos… tenían el alma de mis padres.

Piccolo: ellos no eran tus padres, era unos demonios, tus padres murieron, por eso reúnes las esferas del dragón. –comento molesto-

Jaden: yo solo…

Piccolo: nunca busques los caminos fáciles, ya que pueden ser los mas estúpidos y peligrosos.

Jaden tenia la cabeza gacha y su flequillo impedía que se vieran sus ojos.

Piccolo: vámonos, que dejaste preocupada a Kisara.

Al llegara a la casa de los Son, Kisara le insulto a Jaden con todo el abecedario por haberla preocupado tanto, pero al ver la mirada de Jaden se detuvo y se fueron a platicar a la habitación que compartían.

Mientras en otra dimensión

Todo estaba en calma en el santuario los caballeros dorados estaban disfrutando de la paz que había, mientras que Mu entrenaba a su pupilo Erick ya que Kiki regreso a Jamir, mientras Erick estaba entrenando su mente se escucho la voz de Shaka llamando a todos a el santuario de Athena donde ella dedicaría unas palabras a sus caballeros y tenia que encomendar una misión lo bastante importante.

Athena: mis queridos caballeros, me temo que el mal nos asecha una vez mas... es por eso que es necesaria las dos elecciones que hare a continuación.

Athena: Mu de Aries un paso al frente por favor -el caballero obedeció arrodillándose ante Saori-

Athena: Mu de Aries en este momento se que hay muchos caballeros lo bastante poderosos y sabios pero ninguno con un intelecto como el tuyo en este momento te nombro patriarca del santuario –dijo sonriendo al asombrado caballero de caballero de Aries, mientras sus compañeros lo felicitaban-

Mu: acepto el cargo con mucho gusto Athena sama le juro que daré lo mejor de mi para proteger su templo y las doce casas.

Athena: ahora Erick por favor acércate querido –indico la diosa al pelirrojo, para que luego recibiera un abrazo de la deidad-

Athena: en este momento tienes una misión que cumplir mi querido Erick, tu misión es ayudar al elegido a acabar con el mal.

Erick: pero Athena sama aun no eh terminado mi entrenamiento y...

Mu en ese momento pone sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Mu: estas mas que listo mi querido pupilo, se que nos harás sentir orgullosos, estoy mas que seguro que estas listo para portar mi armadura dorada.

Milo: nunca eh dudado de sus elecciones Athena –sama pero esta vez me deberé oponer –agrego el caballero de escorpio-

Shaka: Milo, te puedo asegurar que Erick podrá con la tarea.

Milo: pero aun es muy joven, no creo que pueda.

Kanon: opino lo mismo Athena sama, el chico no esta listo para ver morir a sus camaradas en una guerra.

Athena: confió en Erick, al igual que se el confía en ustedes, se que se preocupan por que es el mas joven mis queridos caballeros, pero siento que el lo hará bien.

Erick: juro que lo hare todo por usted Athena sama, mi latead esta y siempre estará para con usted.

Una vez que Erick se alisto fue trasportado junto con Athena al palacio de Enma Daio para decirles a los guardianes su decisión de incluirlo en la misión del Elegido, no hubo objeciones y antes de que un joven que parecía Ninja y respondía al nombre de Mystogun se lo llevara Athena le dijo unas últimas palabras.

Athena: Erick, espero que vuelvas pronto.

Erick: lo juro Athena sama.

Athena: no me gustaría –lagrimeando- perder a mi querido Ototo –cometo la hermosa diosa con una sonrisa mientras delicadas lagrimas surcaban su rostro-

Erick: no fallare mi querida nee chan –dijo abrazándola-

Volviendo con Jaden este se levantaba de la cama que compartía con Kisara, la cual estaba envuelta en la sabana y desnuda… se sonrojo al momento de intentar recodar como acabaron así pero fue en vano ya que Kisara se comenzaba a despertar.

Kisara: buenos días.

Jaden: buenos días.

Kisara: será mejor que te vistas Jaden kun, por que Milk fue muy clara, debes ir a la escuela de manejo.

Jaden: ahh yo me quiero quedar un rato más.

Kisara: si te portas bien te dejare hacer lo que quieras –menciono con un tono de voz sensual, mientras lo besaba-

Jaden: por las buenas, ni quien diga que no.

Una vez listos se dirigieron a la escuela de conducion

X: vaya pero si son ustedes cof cof cof –tosia el anciano-

Y: es un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Piccolo.

Piccolo: genial la vieja Urraca de nuevo.

Z: bien, no quiero peder mi tiempo asi que Kosaka, Jaden sígueme –expreso la anciana gruñona-

X: bien hijo espero que hayas practicado para este examen de manejo, y no quites el volante como la ultima vez cof cof cof.

Y: si es tan amable de seguirme señor piccolo.

Piccolo: terminemos con esto vieja Urraca.

Con Goku…

X: bueno antes que nada quiero que repasemos el protocolo de conducción –menciono el anciano calvo-

Goku: ¿protocolo? ¿Es algo así como el hermano de Piccolo?

X: no animal, el protocolo son los cof cof cof pasos ah seguir para cof cof cof manejar.

Goku: ah ya entendí.

X: muy bien comencemos.

Goku: comenzar a ver…

X: …

Goku: la verdad no me acuerdo de que hacer jajaja.

X: -caida monumental- solo enciende el auto.

Goku: ah si ya recuerdo la llave va en la pequeña abertura.

Con Piccolo…

Y: lo hace de maravilla señor Piccolo se ve que ha mejorado bastante –comento la castaña afro que lo acompañaba-

Piccolo: solo califique lo que hago para poder largarme de este lugar – contesto cortante-

Y: vaya pero si yo pensaba que tal vez después de terminar su segundo intento en la escuela de manejo me invitaría a salir.

Piccolo: -sonrojado- solo califique y deje sus ideas locas para otros Urraca loca.

Con Jaden…

Z: que calor… odio el calor.

Jaden: am, si gusta cierro la ventana y prendo el aire acondicionado –dijo presionando el botón de la ventana del copiloto-

Z: aahh! Que dolor mi brazo, au au –si asi es sin que la señora se diera cuenta la venta le había machucado el brazo-

Jaden: -asustado- oh dios lo siento, me deja sobarle el brazo.

Z: noooo! –grito furiosa la señora-

Con Goku…

X: parece que has mejorado mas hijo cof cof cof.

Goku: -pensando- lo que sea con tal de que Milk no se enoje y me quite la comida-

X: bueno parece que puedes acelerar un poco más ya que no hay mucha gente en la pista, asi que pisa el acelerador delicada mente.

Haciendo caso a la orden Goku piso ¨delicadamente¨ el acelerador.

X: aaaahhhh eres una bestia te dije que lo pisaras delicadamente.

Goku: -emocionado- vaya que esta cosa es veloz… hola Piccolo –dijo rebasando al Namekiano-

Piccolo: aaahh no llegare después de ti Goku –grito pisando el acelerador-

Y: así se hace señor Piccolo, se nota que será un gran conductor.

Piccolo: ya cállate vieja bruja.

Ambos carros corrian a la misma velocidad, a veces el carro de Piccolo rebasaba a Goku y este lo alcanzaba hasta que Goku se subió por una montaña.

Piccolo: jajaja tonto.

Entonces de la nada salió el carro de Goku por enfrente de Piccolo.

Piccolo: Oye eso es trampa.

X: basta… basta dame el volante, dame el volante –gritaba el pobre anciano que estaba de un color verde que a piccolo le daría envidia-

Goku: ¿quiere el volante?

X: si, pero no lo vayas a…

Goku: haaaaaa –en ese instante arranco el volante del auto- tome.

X: no otra vez.

En un empujón que el carro de Goku dio a Piccolo, este termino también arrancando el volante.

Piccolo: aaaah! Mira lo que me haces hacer idiota.

En ese Instante ambos carros iban a caer en el agua no sin antes escuchar un **HECHEN PAJA **de ambos guerreros.

X: a este paso los dos nunca obtendrán su permiso para conducir –comento el anciano mientras los autos se hundían en el agua-

Goku: ¿que? Pero no puedo regresar sin el permiso Milk – bajo el agua- burburururururru-

Piccolo: Goku eres un Mandibururururur.

Mientras con Jaden…

Z: estos chicos locos, saben causar estragos por eso estoy encontra de que adolecentes alocados como tu tengan el privilegio de manejar.

Jaden: si… somos muy estúpidos –dijo con una gota de sudor tras su nuca-

Z: muy bien ahora solo falta que te estaciones.

Jaden: esta bien.

Z: excelente, ahora puedes recoger tu permiso en oficina toma, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Jaden: gracias.

Una vez en la casa Son.

Milk: como que reprobaron de nuevo y solo Jaden saco su permiso.

Goku: Milk esto es muy difícil.

En ese Instante Milk se desmayo.

Goku: Milk.

Gohan: ah Mamá –grito preocupado-

Mientras en otra dimensión.

X: bien Erick, sigue derecho y encontraras Fairy Tail, pide hablar con Makarov.

Erick: si Mystogun.

Mystogun: bueno me retiro nos estamos bien amigo.

Así Erick comenzó a avanzar por la ciudad de Magnolia, el chico vestía una camiseta de tirante color negro con unos pantalones Vaqueros color gris, mientras que en su espalda se podía ver una caja muy grande dorada con el signo de Aries.

Una vez en las puertas del gremio el pelirrojo pudo observar a un pelirosa pelear contra un pelinegro azulado casi desnudo.

X: calmate cabeza de cerillo.

Y: quieres pelear muñeco de nieve playboy.

Z: Natsu, Gray están peleando –exclamo una chica pelirroja de ojos cafes traia puesta una armadura en el pecho y na falda azul la cual dejo sin habla al nuevo caballero de Aries-

Natsu: no Erza –dijo abrazando a Gray con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro-

Gray: nosotros somos los mejores amigos –comento el joven exhibicionista-

Erza: me alegra escuchar eso.

Erick: disculpen, vengo a buscar a Makarov quisiera unirme al gremio.

X : ya veo chico, pues en este momento esta atendiendo a Lucy y su novio Lelouch creo que no hay inconveniente en que pases –menciono un hombre peli azulado-

Erick: gracias.

X: Mira puedes llevar al joven con el maestro –pregunto a una hermosa peli blanca de piel morena, unos ojos azules hermosos y un cuerpo envidiable a la vista de las chicas… ella traía un vestido rojo-

Mira: seguro Macao –san –comento con una sonrisa en su rostro- si eres tan amable de seguirme, por cierto soy Mirajane Strauss, puedes llamarme Mira.

.

Erick: Erick RedFox un placer Mira san –dijo tomando su mano y plantando un beso en ella, ante la sonrojada Mira-

Mira: andando.

Todo el gremio y en especial las chicas, tenían la vista en el pelirrojo con lunares gemelos en su rostro, el cual seguía cargando su caja dorada que a simple vista parecía muy pesada.

Mira: maestro disculpe interrumpir pero llego un viajero que quiere unirse al gremio.

Makarov: hazlo pasar Mira –comento el pequeño anciano-

Mira: adelante.

El pelirrojo paso y se encontró con una hermosa rubia de hermoso cuerpo, sentada junto a un pelinegro que parecía estaba siendo examinado por una medico que murmuraba cosas sobre estúpidos humanos que siempre interrumpen los momentos menos oportunos.

Erick: mucho gusto mi nombre es Erick Redfox me gustaría unirme a Fairy Tail.


	6. apertura del torneo

Nota…

_**Personas hablando por televisión: bla bla bla**_

Conteo para que de comienzo el torneo de Cell… 5 dias.

Y se hara mención de las esferas del Dragon creadas por Dende, si se preguntan por que Jaden no las toma, es por que el sigue las de el Dragon Rojo, lamento no haber aclarado ese punto antes. Espero que lo disfruten

Cap 5 Apurtura del Torneo.

Goku y su familia incluyendo a Jaden y Kisara, fueron a visitar al maestro Roshi.

Goku: hola –dijo entrando a la casa seguido de los demás, mientras se quitaban los zapatos-

En eso Gohan salta enfrente de la televisión, mientras Jaden y Kisara se acomodaban el uno cerca del otro en el sillón.

_**X: debo decirles algo –decia un perro azul, con lentes y bigote- Como ustedes pudieron ver hace un momento, Cell derroto a nuestras fuerzas militares, sin esfuerzo alguno… quiero decirles que yo soy el responsable de todo esto, me siento muy apenado, pero esa era la única solución que teníamos a todo esto. Solo les diré que aun tengo la esperanza de que aparezca el joven que hace tiempo derroto al terrible Piccolo.**_

En eso todos estaban muy pensativos.

Krillin: es imposible que Denden lo derrote, aun es muy joven y por lo que sabemos no es de la clase guerrera –hablo seria mente-

Maestro Roshi: me siento humillado, estos viejos huesos, ya no pueden hacer mucho por el mundo.

Gohan: ya vera que nosotros lo derrotaremos.

Jaden: si, no se preocupe tanto, Maestro Roshi.

En eso continuaron viendo la televisión y apareció un hombre dede traje amarillo

_**X: les tenemos un aviso a ustedes, televidentes… el Gran Mr Satán, aceptara pelear en el torneo de cell, y lo derrotara, gracias a el estaremos salvados… con ustedes Mr. Satán. –grito mientras aparecía un hombre con peinado Afro, mucho bigote. Vestía una camiseta de combate café, un cinturón de campeón, un pantalón blanco y unas botas de combate negras… junto a una ¨elegante capa¨ color blanco.**_

_**Mr. Satán: soy el mejor.**_

Maestro Roshi: ahora solo existen payasos, que se hacen llamar guerreros.

_**X: ¿cree que todo saldrá bien Mr. Satán? Ya que Cell desapareció de golpe al ejercito.**_

_**Mr. Satán: no creo que Cell tenga oportunidad contra mi, además sus trucos baratos no lograron engañarme, es obvio que después de la explosión, los militares fueron arrojados fuera de la arena… así que yo el gran Mr. Satán, destruirá a ese fanfarrón disfrazado de Insecto.**_

_**La gente se emociono con los comentarios de Mr. Satán mientras lo alababan una y otra vez.**_

Krillin: solo eso nos faltaba, un payaso creyéndose poderoso.

Los días pasaban lentamente para Goku y sus amigos, ahora nos encontramos en el dia del Troneo de cell.

Goku se alistaba, se puso sus muñequeras azules y sus botas, dispuesto a pelear con su Gi Naranja.

Goku: bueno ya estoy listo.

En eso aparece Gohan vistiendo ropas como las de Piccolo y Jaden vistiendo unos Jeans azules unos convers Rojos, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera roja con las mangas rotas, dejando ver sus brazos trabajados por el entrenamiento con Goku, Piccolo y Gohan.

Gohan: estamos listos papá.

Goku: bien, debemos de irnos.

Los tres salian de la casa cuando Salen Milk y Kisara.

Milk: cuidate mucho Goku, por favor no te vayas a morir, ni tampoco dejes que Gohan o Jaden mueran –decia muy preocupada la pelinegra-

Goku: te lo prometo.

Gohan: lo derrotaremos Mamá.

Jaden: te preometo regresar Kisa chan –dijo dándole un beso-

Kisara: te creo –sonrio- pero si te mueres, soy capaz de ir por tie al cielo o el infierno entiendes.

Jaden: claro que si.

Con esto los tres corrienron y Gohan y Jaden tomaron a Goku de los hombros para desaparecer y aparecer en el palacio de Kamisama junto a los guerreros Z.

Jaden: ¿pasa algo?

Goku: no me digan que ya se pusieron nerviosos.

Krillin: tenemos un problema… como las esferas del Dragon creadas por Kamisama anterior, podían revivir a varios a la vez… pero ahora solo podrán revivir a quien no haya muerto antes.

Dende: lo siento, si me lo hubieran dicho antes les hubiera puesto dicha habilidad.

Goku: no te desilusiones Dende, hiciste un buen trabajo… solo debemos cuidarnos para no morir.

Krillin: ¿cuidarnos? Pero si nuestro adversario es Cell.

Goku: descuida, no te desesperes, ahora vámonos chicos que ya van a ser las 12.

Todos –Jaden: si.

Jaden: -pensando- promento volver Kisa chan.

Flashback

Podemos ver a Jaden y Kisara, listos para dormir mientras había un silencio muy incomodo.

Kisara: ya es mañana, verdad –dijo triste-

Jaden: asi es Kisa chan, mañana ire a defender la tierra de Cell.

Kisara: …

Jaden: ¿pasa algo?

Kisara: no quiero que vayas –dijo triste-

Jaden: Kisa chan.

Kisara: no… no me gustaría perderte –dijo llorando-

Jaden: Kisa chan, es mi deber…

Kisara: pero es que… hay algo que eh querido decirte y…

Jaden: ¿Qué es?

Kisara: no… nada olvídalo, no me gustaría que a media pelea, te distraigas.

Jaden: Kisa chan –tomándola del rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas- nunca serás una distracción para mi.

Kisara: te amo.

Jaden: y yo los amo a los 2 –dijo tocando el vientre de Kisara, mientras sonreía-

Kisara se sorprendió, de que Jaden la había descubierto.

Jaden: ¿creíste, que no notaria el pequeño Ki, que esta dentro de ti?

Kisara: -molesta- huy… tontooooo, arruinaste la sorpresa.

Jaden: jejeje, no te preocupes, regresare y estaremos los 3 juntos.

Fin del Flashback…

Goku: ¿Jaden estas bien?

Jaden: claro vámonos.

Con esta orden los guerreros saltaron y fueron en dirección al Ki de Cell.

Mientras donde se encuentra Cell.

Cell: ah llegado el momento, espero que vengas pronto Goku –pensaba el androide verde con apariencia de insecto-

Cerca de donde estaba cell apareció un hombre de lentes, bigote y con traje negro.

X: oh estimados televidentes, quedan 20 minutos para que se decida el destino de la tierra… pero lamento decirles que no vemos a ningún peleador, en los alrededores, como ustedes pueden ver cell esta parado en medio de la plataforma, esperando pacientemente a los guerreros. Todavia no aparece Mr. Satan nuestro héroe que derrotara a Cell.

A lo lejos de la plataforma se podía ver como se levantaba el polvo por un vehiculo en movimiento del cual salió el ¨grandisimo¨ Mr Satan.

Mr Satan se hacercaba imponente cubriendo su cuerpo con su blanca capa, hasta posarse frente a Cell, el cual le hizo una seña con su pulgar diciéndole que quedaría.

Cell: pero que payaso –menciono sin importancia-

Casa del Maestro Roshi.

El estaba viendo a Mr. Satán haciendo estupideces.

Maestro Roshi: es preferible que Cell mate a ese sujeto.

Volviendo con cell

Cell: -pensando- ese tonto de Vegeta se adelanto… espero que haya incrementado sus poderes.

En ese instante apareció Vegeta descendiendo de los cielos, llamando la atención de todos.

Mientras en la dimensión de Fiore…

Podemos ver a un anciano de corta estarura frente a un pelirrojo.

X: ¿dices que quieres entrar a Fairy Tail?

X2: asi es maestro Makarov.

Makarov: hmm, ¿como te llamas chico y de donde vienes?

X2: mi nombre es Erick, soy un caballero de la primera casa… me conocen como Erick de Aries.

Makarov: ¿Qué tipo de magia dominas?

Erick: yo no manejo Magia maestro… yo uso cosmo energía.

Makarov: eso quiere decir que eres el…

Erick: no… no soy el elegido, pero fui enviado para ayudarle al eegido cuando se apareca por aquí.

Makarov: entiendo… bueno, puedo saber que llevas en esa caja.

Erick: es mi armadura de caballero.

Makarov: talvez Erza te ayude a trasportar tu armadura de una manera mas fácil, con magia re –equip.

Erick: ¿re- equip?

Makarov: si, es una magia, muy buena que sirve para invocar armaduras… por cierto como es la tuya.

Erick: permítame –dijo dejando caer la caja, la cual hizo temblar el lugar un poco-

Makarov: ¿Cómo que esta algo pesada? –dijo con unas gotas detrás de su cabeza-

Erick: pues la verdad para mi es muy ligera, bueno la invocare.

Makarov: bien.

Erick: ¡armadura de Aries!

En ese instante la caja se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de un animal en oro, que desapareció en un destello dorado que se unió al joven pelirrojo.

Al acabarse, se miro a Erick vistiendo como una vez lo hizo su maestro Mu.

Makarov: impresionante muchacho, bueno pues… bien venido a Fairy Tail.

Cana: alguien dijo ¿cerveza? –Exclamo una hermosa castaña-

Makarov: dije que había un nuevo miembro.

En eso las sillas comenzaron a volar, las mesas y uno que otro miembro también.

Erick: asi es todos los días.

Mirajane: ahorita están relajados.

Erick solo pudo sudar, frio… no sabia en que se había metido.

Volviendo con Cell

El reportero se acercaba a vegeta.

X: ¿vendrá a participar en el torneo? Preguntémosle… ¿Disculpe señor usted participara en el torneo de Cell?

Vegeta: lárgate y que no se te ocurra volverme a hablar.

Con dichas palabras el reportero corrió frente a Mr. Satán.

X: es solo un gruñón que vino a ver el torneo de cell, hasta se peina raro.

Mr Satán: ese tipo de sujetos es de los mas problemáticos, por que solo fastidian –decía fanfarroneando-

En ese instante apareció otro sujeto demasiado alto con una moja pelirroja, lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes ya que parecía que este también había volado.

X: parece que el también llego volando.

Mr. Satan: no te dejes engañar, también es un viejo truco.

Cell: vaya, pero que sorpresa… es No. 16 no sabia, que seguías con vida y además, veo que fuiste reparado del daño que te hice.

Vegeta: -pensando- los unicos capaces de arreglar ese robot, son Bulma y su padre… no tenían por que haberlo hecho.

De un rato para otro otras 8 figuras descendieron del cielo los cuales pertenecían a los guerreros Z.

Mientras en el otro mundo…

Enma Daio: parece que ya va a empezar.

Pandora: vaya camus, tu hijo se ve muy atractivo.

Camus: es igual a su padre, era de esperarse.

Itachi: ¿asi que ya lo aceptaste?

Camus: eso no te incumbe –comento de forma seca-

Enma Daio: esperemos que todo salga bien.

Volviendo con los guerreros z.

Cell: ¿Quién será el primero?

Mr. Satan: háganse a un lado, yo lo derrotare con mis propias manos.

Krillin: deja que sea el primero Goku, aunque le expliques jamás lo entenderá.

Goku: oye no es por molestarte, pero no vayas a pelear, ya que podrías morir.

El reportero pidió que enfocaran la cámara en los guerreroz Z para comenzar a hablar.

X: muchos de los espectadores, deben estarce riendo de estos inútiles… supongo que escucharon lo que dijo a el campeón Mr. Satan, en caso de que no se los repetiré… Mira la verdad no es por molestarte, pero no deberías pelear por que podrías morir ¿Qué les parecerien esas palabras?

Mientars en otro lado...

X: majestad esa gente siempre causa problemas –dijo un soldado a un hombre perro, de pelo azul-

X2: se parece mucho, a aquel niño que derroto a Piccolo.

Regresando con cell

Krillin: anda se accesible, que pelee primero… si se muere lo reviviremos con las esferas del Dragon.

Nota… Para evitarme problemas de aburrimiento a ustedes les traigo la parte mas graciosa de Cell Vs Mr Satan ya que considero Inutil la introducción del rubio idiota y la bola de grasa con patas.

Mr. Satan corria a toda velocidad dispuesto a golpear a Cell, pero Cell le contesto con un golpe que lo mando volando y se estrllo con una montaña.

Cell: espero que ahora si podamos pelear Goku.

Palacio de Enmadaio Sama

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Enma Daio: puedes regresarle.

Shinigami: seguro.

Mr. Satan: cell Moriras.

En eso Cell le contesto con un golpe que lo mando volando y se estrello con una montaña.

Regresando al torneo.

Goku estaba frente a Cell, esperando el comienzo de la pelea.

XC: el peleador Mr. Satan ah perdido, las esperanzas que teníamos en el ha desaparecido… quien podrá salvar a la tierra ahora.

Gohan: ah llegado el momento de Pelear.

Jaden: si.

Cell: ¿peleare contigo desde el principio? Me hubiera gustado la diversión para el final.

Goku: mis amigos me dijeron que eres muy hábil con nuestras técnicas –dijo tomando pose de pelea-

Cell: asi es –contesto poniéndose en pose de pelea-

Cell avanzo dando una patada baja la cual Goku saltado y retrocedió con maromentas hacia atrás, para desparecer de la vista y aparecer dando una patada a cell que evadió, al igual que un codazo, lo cual hizo que Goku se alejara, para después lanzarse al ataque con varios puñetazos y patadas que Cell bloqueaba con facilidad.

Pero hubo un instante don de Goku recibió un golpe en la cara y Cell una patada en el tórax. Ambos tomaron distancia… los dos sonrieron pues esta pelea era muy emocionante.

No16: todo indica que tienen la misma fuerza.

Cell: se ve que te diviertes mucho peleando.

Goku: parece ser que tu también disfrutas el momento.

Cell se lanzo con una tacleada y Goku giro en el suelo dando una patada, la cual evadió cell para después desaparecer.

Los dos aparecían y desaparecían ante la vista simple de los humanos, pero aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas, los podían ver perfectamente como cambiaban de dirección con facilidad.

Los dos se elevaban por los cielos repartiendo golpes y patadas que era evadidos por ambos, mientras seguían ascendiendo.

Gohan: no entiendo algo.

Jaden: Goku, no pelea ¿enserio es eso verdad?

Trunks: ¿eh?

Vegeta: ya lo imaginaba, el inútil de Kakaroto solo esta jugando… ¿Qué planeara?

Goku desvio un ataque para después Cell envestirlo, en un vuelo… Goku se agacho y le dio una patada con ambos pies a Cell, la cual lo hizo elevarse… Goku Salto dispuesto a atacar.

Goku: ¡Kameeeee! ¡Haaaameeee! ¡haaaaameee! ¡Haaaa! –grito mientras lanza la energía azul a Cell-

Cell, solo utilizo su brazo y lo golpeo como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero Goku apareció detrás de el sorprendiéndolo y le conecto un golpe en la espalda, lo cual lo enfureció contentándole con un golpe a la quijada, dejando a Goku un poco mareado por el impacto, uso sus dos manos como un mazo y lo golpeo mandandolo a tierra, pero este callo en el suelo grietando la pista de combate.

Ambos se miraban de nuevo retándose.

Cell: bueno Goku… creo que el calentamiento termino.

Goku: si.

Cell: bueno comencemos con la pelea.

CONTINURA…


End file.
